Gods & Monsters: feat TO cast
by Crazychicke
Summary: A collection of drabbles/one-shots. Since so many of you loved 'The Three Musketeers' which started alongside 'Gods & Monsters' as TO drabbles. I thought I'd continue adding to it. Each chapter will be a new story. I'm happy to take requests & writing prompts, just PM me :) For fun.
1. Gods & Monsters

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Julie Plec. A/N: Squee! I have so many ideas for some drabbles with Josh/Davina/Hayley! Title inspired by Lana Del Rey's song. I liked the lyrics. Enjoy xx**

**1.**

**Gods &amp; Monsters**

_~ in the land of Gods and monsters_

_i was an angel, living in the garden of evil ~_

Hayley crossed her arms, leaning against the door so she could hear if Davina was still in her room. If she were sixteen she knew there wasn't a chance she'd stay. Davina's circumstances were obviously different, considering Sophie and the witches needed her to finish the Harvest and resurrect three dead girls, one being Sophie's niece who were providing Davina with most of her powers. Hayley smiled when she remembered going to Davina in the first place and promising they should look out for each other: her, Davina and Josh.

_"You're Hayley, Klaus' wife?"_

_"What? Ew! No."_

She'd been listening through the door for five minutes and was giving Davina the benefit of the doubt until, suspicious to her ears, the sound of a body falling in, or was it out? of her window made her barge through in an undignified manner. It was Josh. For someone who was supposed to have brains, Josh was a bad example.

She swung open the door.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hayley demanded.

"Busting in, what do you think?" Josh said from the floor.

"And tell me why you couldn't use the front door?" Hayley asked.

"Uh, hello! Klaus! I'm pretty sure I'm not in his top three favourite people in New Orleans at the moment, considering how I betrayed him."

"I would have opened the door, smuggled you in and distracted Klaus. Besides, it's Thursday, he and Marcel are at Rousseau's until late, discussing war tactics," Hayley sighed.

"I'd rather not take that chance," Josh said.

"So landing on what looks like a sewing needle seemed a better idea, was it?" Hayley sighed.

"That's a price I'll have to pay, do you mind?" Josh asked, rolling onto his side as Davina helped him to his feet and he yanked the sewing needle from his thigh. It would heal now he was a vampire.

"Davina, I came to tell you that the witches are planning something. I heard one of them, Sabine talking about how -" he averted his eyes when he pointed at Hayley's stomach. "_it_ is going to bring about the end of the world, and I wanted to warn you that we need some kind of protection spell to stop them from creating this earthquake and doing us all in."

"Doing us in? Who speaks like that? You've definitively been spending too much time with Rebekah or reading too many Agatha Christie novels, for that matter..." Hayley interjected.

"Hey, they're my favourite crime mysteries," Josh muttered.

"If Klaus kills you and we have to locate your head from your body, I'll remind you of that. Davina you don't believe in this garbage that my baby girl is evil, do you?"

"Well, she is the spawn of Satan, the hybrid king..." Davina murmured.

"She's part of me. She's a hybrid only because of Klaus. She's a _miracle_ baby."

"Whatever she is, the witches are spooked. I've never seen them prepare to such lengths, granted I've only been a vampire for three months," Josh explained.

"If you keep this up, you're going to be easy bait for whatever _is_ out there," Hayley said as Davina swung her legs from her bed, twirling her brown hair in one hand, with a worried expression.

**A/N: Please review. Just a little idea. I probably won't expand on this, but wanted to jot it down anyway.**


	2. It Seems Like Only Yesterday - Part I

**Disclaimer: Not mine, as much as I wish. A/N: For my Klayley family who put up with my craziness &amp; because all I can think of is KH Robin Hood AU with some changes applied. R&amp;R x**

**It Seems Like Only Yesterday**

**Part I**

_"Robin hood was the people's only hope. He robbed from the rich and gave to the poor. He was beloved by all the people of England." - Disney's Robin Hood._

* * *

Klaus ran through Sherwood Forest like a fox chased by hounds. Elijah's feet-pounded against the dense forest floor close behind. Klaus leapt over a fallen log and pulled his brother behind a tree, hiding from the royal guards. "You know, Klaus, you're taking too many chances!" Elijah panted, making Klaus grin, and peek at the royal carriage passing down the road. Elijah caught his breath, sweat dripping from his forehead. Through the carriage's window sat Finn Mikaelson, their greedy eldest brother with a smug smile, oblivious to the near empty contents of the tax box behind him.

"We're outlaws, Elijah, there's no such thing as too many chances. We take what we can, when we can, and if we didn't, Nottingham would starve. " Thinking of Finn ruling over Nottingham made Klaus furious, and he often wondered whether the good King Ansel had been called to the Holy War, or if it had been a farce by Finn, to get the throne. Nottingham should have been passed onto him when Ansel left England, but Finn, being his elder talked his way into the Nobel's hearts while Klaus and Elijah were off adventuring. Nobody had heard from Klaus' father in three years, and while those inside the castle prospered, the townsfolk of Nottingham did their best to live off minimal earnings, if any at all.

When Klaus realized Finn's plan, he confronted him with Elijah's help, but little did he know the lengths to which Finn would go, to rid himself of them for good. Klaus was grateful to people like Friar O'Connell, who continued to support the poor and raise their hopes that one day, King Ansel would return. Klaus promised himself he would do all he could to help his people, even if it included stealing back the taxes Finn took from Nottingham residents. Elijah put his hand on Klaus' shoulder, black bags beneath his eyes, and a few creased wrinkles in his handsome face.

"Next time you decide to rob the royal carriage, please have a plan. I'm not as young as I used to be," Elijah said. Klaus pressed his head against Elijah's sweaty one, and said. "But improvising is more fun! Besides, it's our share!" Klaus led the way back to camp with the stolen gold they'd nicked from beneath their brother's nose and planned on returning what he could to those who needed it most.

"This should keep the tow's hope alive for another week or so," Klaus smirked, sitting down beside the smoking campfire, where Elijah fixed together a stew for dinner, and sorted the gold between individual bags. That night Klaus would leave the forest to distribute the gold, but first he needed a disguise. He pulled on a few rags to keep himself warm from the wind, and wished an exhausted Elijah goodnight. He took on the visage of an old beggar, and had ducked his head beneath the roots of an old tree when Elijah whispered: "Be careful, Niklaus, Finn has eyes everywhere." Klaus nodded, he was well aware, but there was another reason he liked to visit the castle - to see his childhood sweetheart.

* * *

A twelve year old, Josh Rozsa, sat on the floor of his Foster mother, Sophie's cottage, waiting for his birthday present. His 'foster' sister, Davina Claire, brought him a small parcel from the kitchen table. The other kids were singing happy birthday and laughing like children do. Sophie hushed the room while Josh opened his present, pulling the red silk ribbon undone. His entire face lit up at the contents inside the box. "Cool, one whole farthing!" he hooted with glee. Davina hugged him around the shoulders with a giggle and Sophie beamed, proud of their family's efforts to give him something special. The wooden door bounced off its hinges and sheriff Mikael's presence brought darkness to the room.

The tall, vicious man, strode forward, and took the coin before it had landed in Josh's hand. "A family that saves together, pays together," the sheriff said, sending a chill through Davina's body. Sophie gasped and the younger kids hid behind the green, dust-covered couch when he bent down to speak with Josh. "But don't worry, son, Prince Finn wishes you a happy birthday too."Mikael patted Josh's shoulder, still focussed on the coin, then he laughed, his grey moustache twitched. Josh stared into his empty hand, and blinked tears from his eyes. A stray curl fell from Davina's bun when she picked up what was left of Josh's birthday present, her hand held his in comfort.

The sheriff collided with an old beggar who had walked into the cottage with a cup full of coins. Mikael's eyes gleamed, and Sophie gasped when he had bounced his newly attained coin into the beggar's cup, collecting more for his pockets. Only when he'd left, did Sophie welcome the beggar inside, draping her arm around his shivering shoulders. "What a dirty trick, you poor old man, come in and rest yourself...Davina, go put on the kettle," she instructed. Josh wiped his wet eyes on the back of his hand. The beggar's cane thumped across the floorboards until he reached his seat, several curious eyes followed him across the room.

"Did my old ears hear someone singing happy birthday?" The children nodded at the beggar, while Sophie smiled, making tea, glad to be rid of the greedy sheriff. Josh's siblings pushed him from behind to be the first to greet the beggar, since it was his birthday after all. Davina eyed the stranger with suspicion, tying the red ribbon from Josh's birthday present into her brown wavy hair. "Don't let the Sheriff get you down." Klaus pulled off his disguise, revealing a small bow and arrow beneath his rags which he'd made for the occasion. The kids squealed with delight and Josh showed off his new present to anyone who would listen.

Davina gushed, 'oh he's so handsome, just like his reward posters!' and blushed when he gave her a charming smile from behind his tea cup. Before Klaus left the family, he pushed a bag of money in Sophie's gloved hands and smiled. "Chin up, someday there'll be happiness in Nottingham..." He grinned, donning his disguise and crouched stance and gave Sophie a wink, before continuing on his way. Sophie's grateful prayers followed him out the door.

* * *

Eager to try out his new present, Josh woke Davina early the next morning, and they stood on the embankment overlooking the castle. They bickered over how to hold the bow properly, but once agreed, Josh shot his first arrow - and watched it soar into the castle grounds. "Oh oh, you've done it now!" Davina gasped, giving Josh a nervous sideways glance. "Prince Finn will cut off your head for trespassing!" He squared his shoulders, swallowing and ignored her. His knuckles turned white from gripping his bow too tight. "I'm not scared," he lied. Davina followed Josh to the castle gardens. "Be careful..." she whispered, her eyes wide with fear. Josh spotted his arrow only a few feet away. He smiled, thinking it wouldn't be so hard after all.

"Oh! Good shot, Camille."

"Not bad yourself, Milady!"

Voices nearby stopped him in his tracks. Glancing around for a hiding spot, he dove behind a tree, turning back to see Davina encouraging him onwards with wild hand gestures. Josh took a deep breath, closing his eyes. The voices were closer now and there was a scuffle and then a thud when the badminton racket fell to the ground.

"Camille, you do look ridiculous dancing around like that," came an amused voice.

"Well, if it went down your dress, you'd be doing the same!" grunted the other.

Josh peeked around his tree, his frightened eyes found his arrow and he hastened to reach it without disturbing the two women. _What if Davina had been right - would Prince Finn cut off his head? _He tried not to think about it. His fingers curled around his arrow and he raised his head to see the brunette maiden reaching for the shuttlecock opposite him. "Hello!" Hayley said, causing Camille to stop dancing and come see her discovery. Josh froze to the spot, his heart beating like banging saucepans.

"Now, who does this young archer remind you of?" Hayley murmured to Camille, unable to keep from smiling. "Why of course, Klaus Mikaelson!" Camille breathed. At the mention of Josh's hero's name, his fears of being arrested disappeared and he called Davina over from the garden gates.

"Is it true you and Klaus were childhood sweethearts?" Davina asked. Hayley smiled, taking in the young girl with a long red ribbon in her hair. She thought of a fond memory she kept close to her heart and retold it for them. Josh listened, though not as attached to every detail like his sister. "Yes, I daresay we were. Before I left for London he carved our initials onto that tree over there." Josh began to practice shooting short distance, telling Camille all about Klaus' visit on his birthday. Hayley brushed her fingers over the engraved letters Klaus had left behind: a promise of sorts that they would see each other again. Hayley let her thoughts wander while Davina sighed, enviously.

"If I were Klaus Mikaelson I'd storm the castle gates and drag you to Sherwood Forest!" Josh said, brandishing his bow into the air. Hayley noticed Camille had a mischievous look in her eye. "But you are forgetting Prince Finn, and _I _will not let you get away with treason!" Camille used the end of her badminton racket as a sword, waving it around, much to Josh's surprise - then, once he was ready to play, he blocked her advances with the end of his bow.

"Here-" Davina threw him Hayley's badminton racket and he pretended to stab Camille with it. Hayley was amused by their little game, chuckling at Camille's drawn out death scene. "Now's the time for you to whisk away your lady fair, to Sherwood Forest!" Camille lay back in the grass and pretended to 'die' while Davina giggled nearby and Josh took Hayley's hand, leading her into the rose bushes, to safety. "Well, what now?" Josh asked, clearly growing tired of the game.

Hayley smirked. "Well, usually, this is when you get to me!" He shook his head, waving her off. "If you won't, then I will!" She pecked him on his windswept cheeks, much to his disgust, before returning to Camille and Davina with a few picked roses to make their day brighter. "Goodbye, fine archer and his maiden," she called, waving the children off and feeling warmth in her heart when she heard them laughing and racing each other back home. Later, when they had returned to her room, Hayley waited for Camille to adjust her corset, looking out of the castle window and onto Sherwood Forest.

Camille hummed a tune, a folk-song of some sort, while Hayley felt the midday sun bathe her flushed cheeks and wished her circumstances were different. "Oh, Camille, surely Klaus must know how much I still love him?" she asked, while Camille fetched her evening dress. "Absence makes the heart grow fonder, so they say..." her maid stated, pulling the purple frock over her mistress' head. Hayley frowned. "Or forgetful, what if he's forgotten all about me?" she sighed, hoping it wasn't the case. Camille didn't answer, too busy pulling the ribbons tight and making her look presentable.

* * *

"Hey, lover boy! How's that grub going? I'm starved?" Elijah stomped over from his homemade washing line to his dozing brother who he'd left in charge of the stew. "YOU'RE BURNING THE STEW!" Elijah shoved his daydreaming brother from his seat with only minutes to save it from getting worse. Klaus apologised, although Elijah knew his condition well, and could not stay mad at him for long. Instead, he gave the stew a stir and said, "Well, maybe the charcoal will add some flavour." Elijah grimaced.

"I love her Elijah..." Klaus began, rubbing his bruised arm, and staring up at Elijah with a sigh.

"Well, stop moping around and marry her!" Elijah told him. Klaus laughed aloud, it wasn't that easy.

"I can't. What would I say? Hi, remember me, we were kids together, will you marry me?"

"Sweep her off her feet, carry her with style..." Elijah added some extra herbs to the stew.

"I'm an outlaw, what kind of life is that for a lady..?" Klaus sighed, shaking his head.

"You're royalty..." Elijah reminded him. "A prince, don't you forget that."

"Someday you'll become a great hero!" Elijah and Klaus looked up at Friar O'Connell who had arrived at their camp with some interesting news about an archery contest. "Hayley will be there, and she's promised a kiss to the winner!" Elijah could see the cogs working in Klaus' brain, he returned to the burnt stew, keeping his comments to himself because there was no stopping his brother once he'd made up his mind. "This will be my greatest performance!" Klaus announced from a top the log, his beloved bow in his right hand. Elijah hoped it wouldn't be his last, giving the Friar a resigned look.

* * *

"But how will I recognise him?" Hayley's eyes lit up at the thought of meeting her childhood sweetheart at the archery contest Prince Finn had organized. Camille escorted Hayley by the arm to their seats, where Prince Finn already waited, acting King. "He'll let you know somehow, he's full of surprises." Camille whispered, out of Prince Finn's hearing. Hayley greeted Finn with curtsy, tolerating him, and like everybody else, wishing for Ansel's safe return.

The archers marched by their chairs, a smug Mikael at the front, and a stranger bringing up the rear. There was something familiar about the last archer, Hayley thought, _those eyes..._she smirked when he gave compliment after compliment, either the stranger was trying to get into her good books, or her pants. Camille raised her eyebrows and Prince Finn's beady eyes hadn't left him since he'd first advanced. The noise of his fingertips tapping repeatedly against the armchair gave Camille a splitting headache, her glared was ignored.

The handsome archer picked a white daisy from his hat and presented it to Hayley. "I hopes I win the kiss..." he murmured, lifting his hat just a smidgen, and hoping that she alone recognised him. He gave her a charming smile, which she returned, happily. Their fingers touched, and she stared into his longing, compassionate eyes, hardly daring to believe it was truly him. She found her voice, bringing the daisy to her lips to give it a gentle kiss. "Well, thank you my sweet archer. I wish you luck _with all my heart..._" Hayley curled her brown hair behind her ear, and returned to her seat.

"Lad's from Devonshire," Prince Finn added, glancing at Hayley who twirled the daisy's stem between her fingers. She nodded interested, and Camille squeezed her hand, as though she too had recognised him. Klaus grinned, tipped his hat back over his face, and returned to the ranks. Hayley and Camille held hands throughout the sport, praying for Klaus to win. Mikael sent Hayley a smile, as though he wished to win her kiss, and if Prince Finn allowed it, her hand in marriage. She had learnt to keep her mouth shut when it came to politics but knew something had to be done to keep the villagers from starving. Marrying Mikael was not on her to do list, but by eating smaller portions and giving the rest of the food to those who needed it more, was.

"Perfect bullseye!" Prince Finn clapped his hands in response to Mikael's shot while the sheriff paraded around, clearly pleased with himself. Klaus set his arrow, eyes on the target, and said to the Mikael, "Heard you're finding it hard getting your hands on Klaus Mikaelson?" Mikael growled. "I'll get him soon, bare my words. It's a wonder he didn't show up tonight..." Klaus nodded, took aim and let go, his arrow sliced Mikael's in two much to everyone's dismay - except Hayley's.

Prince Finn ordered the targets to be moved thirty paces back for the final round, leaving only a stunned Mikael and a chatty Klaus left in the competition. Concentrating hard, Mikael took aim and hit the bullseye - but only just. Prince Finn narrowed his eyes, waiting for the stranger to shoot. Mikael strategically placed his bow beneath Klaus' elbow and knocked his arm just as he'd released his final arrow. Hayley gasped, rage swept through her body and Prince Finn leaned over to ask if she was okay.

"Yes, I'm fine, but he's cheated!" she pointed at Mikael, who like the rest of the audience were watching Klaus quickly string another arrow into his bow to fix the one he'd previously shot, directing it back towards the target. "I saw nothing wrong with his tactics," Prince Finn said, but his eyes followed the last arrow and the crowd hushed, waiting with bated breath along with Camille and Hayley to see it split Mikael's in two. Flabbergasted, Mikael stared at his flimsy arrow, and Prince Finn clapped with the crowd, a dangerous smile on his lips.

"He's done it!" Camille hissed, giving Hayley an ominous look.

Hayley felt like her chest was going to explode with pride, or a hundred butterflies? Camille gave her an encouraging smile as she rose from her seat with the golden arrow prize - ready to give her 'sweet archer' the kiss he deserved. Prince Finn made a speech, and she sent a smile to Klaus as he marched to the royal seats, face to face, with his eldest brother. "Because of your considerable skill, you should get what is coming to you," Camille looked between Prince Finn and Klaus, and noticed that the guards had surrounded him.

"SEIZE HIM! FOR HE IS KLAUS MIKAELSON! AND HAS SERIOUS CHARGES LAID AGAINST HIM, SUCH AS TREASON TO THE CROWN. HE WILL BE SENTENCED TO DEATH!" Spat flew from Finn's mouth, and his eyes flashed gleefully. Hayley dropped the prize on the ground in shock. Klaus was beaten and shoved to the ground, handcuffs administrated and his disguise ripped from his body. She yelled out when he was forced to his knees - his grin only a shadow on his lips. Mikael appeared by Prince Finn's shoulder and whispered that the executioner was ready.

"NO!" Hayley dropped to her knees in front of Prince Finn, thinking fast. The crowd booed and gasped: Klaus Mikaelson had been caught and sentenced to death - their hero needed help! Josh and Davina watched on, horrified by the latest developments. A deep baritone drum played nearby: each drum beat mirrored an armoured guard's drawn out footsteps. Hayley wrung her hands together, and looked into Klaus' calm blue eyes - he didn't seem afraid even with a sword to his throat. She gripped Prince Finn's bejewelled hands and pleaded for a lesser sentence.

"Dear emotional lady, why should I have mercy on this miserable beast?" Prince Finn scoffed.

"Because I love him..." she whispered, turning back to take in his appearance once more.

"And do you, Klaus Mikaelson, feel the same?" Prince Finn's eyes narrowed and Klaus nodded.

"Dear Hayley, I love you more than life itself." The crowd cheered, much to Mikael's disapproval.

"How sweet, but TRAITORS TO THE CROWN, MUST DIE!" Hayley shook her head, fleeing the stage with Camille hot on her heels. "Ah, here is the executioner now! Move aside, you stupid woman!"

Hayley had flung herself in front of Klaus, protecting him. Her brave maid, Camille, stayed by her side. "NO!" Hayley shoved the guard holding the sword to Klaus' throat to his feet. Camille held her fists in a boxing stance that made the others leer and chortle. All of a sudden Finn seemed to change his mind, and ordered for Klaus' release. "Elijah!" Klaus grinned, realizing his brother must have intervened.

"WAIT- RELEASE MY BUDDY! FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE. LET. HIM. GO!" Mikael released Klaus' shackles. Hayley wrapped her arms around Klaus' neck, while Klaus grinned, catching Camille's teary eye. "LOVE CONQUERS ALL!" she poked her tongue at Mikael, saying 'good riddance' when he slinked around the back of the stage. But Mikael disturbed Elijah, advancing on him to avenge Prince Finn, and at his shout alerted the other guards.

Prince Finn insisted they should arrest Klaus all over again, but Hayley had enough of Finn's drama, and she and Camille silently agreed that nobody was going to touch Klaus. Elijah rushed out from behind the stage, throwing a stolen sword at Klaus, who caught it easily, and shielded the women from Mikael's sudden rampage. "Run, love!" he shouted at Hayley. "This is no place for a lady!"

Hayley narrowed her eyes: she had been stuck inside a castle for three years, bored out of her brains, and the only time she felt alive was when she snuck outside of it to deliver food parcels to the poor. _What exactly was it they thought ladies lacked when it came to war? It certainly wasn't wit. _Camille smirked and Klaus sighed when neither woman had moved. Hayley picked up a broken bow, snapping off its useless top, and used it as a staff. Camille reached for a forgotten shield, its owner fighting a very skilful Elijah as Mikael had moved on to Klaus. "Don't be foolish, _boy_!" The sheriff yelled. "You will not beat me again!"

Hayley saw Josh running down the embankment, leaving Davina behind with Sophie and the other kids. He shouted over his shoulder to not worry about him. Elijah blocked two guards at once. Camille threw her shield like a frisbee so that it knocked one guard's spear to the ground. Elijah gave her a grateful nod, which she returned, with a smile. Klaus' swords clashed against Mikael's, eager to finish him off. Josh shot an arrow at Prince Finn stopping him from picking up the executioner's axe.

"Well done!" Camille beamed, giving Josh a cuddle, thankful they had another 'Klaus' nearby. Josh beamed, keeping his eyes open, and reached for another arrow from his homemade quiver Sophie had made. Klaus ducked beneath Mikael's wild jabs, laughing and Hayley tripped a guard up who had followed Prince Finn's request to re-capture Klaus.

There was something invigorating about letting go, she thought, while swinging her new staff around her head as she fought alongside Klaus for the first time since they were kids. He was no longer the shy, blonde prince she remembered. Her courtship with him had been promised since before she was born, uniting kingdoms and families. Hayley Labonair had grown into her gangly limbs and untidy hair and whilst loud sudden noises still made her jump, she was more than capable of fighting her own battles.

"Marry me?" Klaus yelled over clinking swords. Hayley laughed, she had waited years for this moment. Elijah interjected: "You could have chosen a more romantic setting, brother!" Hayley didn't mind, in fact, his proposal exceeded all fantasies she had imagined and discussed with Camille. "We can travel the world, have six kids..." Klaus grinned, shoving Mikael aside, as though making a mockery of the sheriff's sluggish actions. Hayley didn't make him wait for her answer.

"Yes, Klaus Mikaelson, of course I'll marry you!" she grinned, poking an impatient guard in the gut with her staff. She was amused to discover the rest of the guards, most she knew by name, hovering uselessly nearby afraid of what she might do to them, especially after Camille had rammed into Mikael, flipping him over her back and onto the ground. "I told you, I've got a black belt in karate!" Hayley cheered her friend while Mikael gasped for air. Prince Finn had attacked Klaus from behind, and was now losing against a gleeful, Klaus, who in one move had disarmed him, impressing Josh.

'LONG LIVE KING ANSEL! THE TRUE KING OF NOTTINGHAM!' Klaus shouted, raising his bow above his head. Josh copied him, and Camille and Elijah too. Prince Finn growled, but with no weapon and not much dignity left, he was forced to let his younger siblings retire, taking Hayley and Camille with them. The residents of Nottingham cheered and returned to their homes (others, to Sherwood Forest to celebrate). Prince Finn met with Mikael and demanded the bounties on his brothers' heads to rise, along with the taxes.

**A/N: This drabble has turned into a two-shot, more coming. Please review. Requests open.**


	3. It Seems Like Only Yesterday - Part II

**Disclaimer: Not mine, as much as I wish. A/N: For my Klayley family who put up with my craziness &amp; because all I can think of is KH Robin Hood AU - with some changes applied. R&amp;R x**

**It Seems Like Only Yesterday**

**Part II**

_"Every town, has its ups and downs, sometimes ups outnumber the downs, but not in Nottingham" - _Disney's Robin Hood.

* * *

Friar O'Connell lifted his foot off the organ's pedals, sighing at the empty church and wishing of a way to help the poor souls trapped in gaol for not paying their taxes. The sheriff, Mikael's joyful whistle alerted the Friar of his presence, and he tried to keep from looking at the poor box from which he'd given his very last coin. When Mikael stole that coin, it was the last straw, which Prince Finn counted on, sentencing the respectable man to death and hoping to the news would flush out Klaus and he'd be rid of the two for good.

Meanwhile, in Sherwood Forest, Klaus, Hayley, Elijah and Camille made their way deeper inside the dense forest to Klaus' camp. Klaus expected there would be some kind of consequence for humiliating Finn at his own archery competition, however, now, it was time to celebrate. Josh had run back up the hill to let Sophie know he was okay and Elijah and Camille had gone on ahead, leaving them to talk in private.

_Love, it seems like only yesterday_

_You were just a child at play_

_Now you're all grown up inside of me_

_Oh, how fast those moments flee_

Hayley and Klaus glanced at each other, bumping shoulders, avoiding fallen logs and trying not to look too pleased with themselves. It had been three years since Hayley had properly explored Sherwood Forest since Prince Finn hadn't wanted her in harm's way (despite how many times she told him, she wasn't). Klaus cleared his throat but whatever he'd planned to say had disappeared, along with his voice.

_Once we watched a lazy world go by_

_Now the days seem to fly_

_Life is brief, but when it's gone_

_Love goes on and on_

Hayley remembered climbing trees and looking into the castle walls and smelling the wonderful spices, rubbed onto the beef, cooking on the spit. Sometimes she and Klaus ran barefoot through the fields, pretending to be wolves and howling until Elijah came to find them. They would tackle each other, laughing and shouting, and sometimes they'd lie with their backs in the long grass, staring up in wonder at the tree canopies and wishing they could fly, like the starlings in the sky.

_Love will live_

_Love will last_

_Love goes on and on and on_

Fireflies danced through the night air, and a trickling of water could be heard from a small creek nearby. Hayley reached for his hand, feeling calluses on his fingertips. She leaned against him, breathing in the brisk air and watching water lilies bracing against the currents. Klaus stopped walking, pulling something from his pocket: a ring woven out of long grass roots, and tied to it instead of a diamond, was a small purple flower, the size of a tiny gem. "I love you, Hayley," he murmured, sliding it onto her ring finger as her breath caught in her lungs.

_Once we watched a lazy world go by_

_Now the days seem to fly_

_Life is brief, but when it's gone_

_Love goes on and on_

Hayley's eyes hovered on the outlaw, glimpsing the shy boy she'd once known. A grin emerged on his clean-shaven face when she cradled his face in her small hands, whispering, "I love you too!" He pulled away before she could feel the taste of his lips on hers, too excited to show her his secret hiding place. They climbed some rocks and Hayley's eyes widened at what lay in front of her. Klaus grinned.

"Yes, just like we pictured all those years ago, a hide-out behind the waterfall! I found it by chance, and it's been the perfect little camp. Come on!" Hayley felt like Klaus would pull her arm from its socket and hurried after him. They passed beneath a thin sheet of water and she pulled him back before they had emerged into the clearing. He must have thought the desperation in her eyes was worry for what was outside, for he grabbed her shoulders and muttered something about protecting her, but Hayley rolled her eyes, needing his undivided attention.

"Klaus," she gripped either side of his face, and he held her arms, looking worried until she smiled. "Just stop, breathe, be here with me, please." It didn't take long for him to realize what she asked of him, and it was her lips that grazed against his first; her eagerness to devour him; to press her body against his and feel his breath against her ear. The years had felt like centuries, and now, with Klaus in her arms, she finally felt free.

The sound of a fiddle brought them into the clearing, where Klaus and Hayley saw Camille and Elijah dancing with large grins on their faces, as though they each enjoyed the other's company. Klaus' arm snaked itself around his fiancé's waist and he savoured the memory of their time together; the way her bosom heaved under duress; how her cheeks flushed in excitement, the way her gentle hands eased his mouth to meet hers; and steady flow of water drowning out their erotic yells as Klaus buried himself deep inside her. Her head rested against his shoulder, as she hastened to drop her dress, still breathless by their union. She kissed his cheek, lingering with a final whisper:

"Camille was right, your absence certainly made that worthwhile." Grinning, Klaus caught her lips once more and kept her attention for a few minutes longer, calling her by his nickname. "Patience my Little Wolf, there is more of that to come." Hayley smirked, and pulled a piece of moss from her wavy brown hair, while Klaus re-did his belt. Presently, they separated and Hayley gave Davina and Josh hugs while Klaus thanked the villagers with more bags of gold he'd not been able to carry. The party went well into the early hours of the morning.

Hayley was pleased to see sparks flying between Camille and Elijah. Josh had even found a friend in the Blacksmith's son, Aiden, and they'd fallen asleep only hours ago. Davina's red ribbon was tied into a bow around her wrist, and she'd fallen asleep beside Sophie and her siblings. Hayley snuggled beside a dozing Klaus who'd been her pillow and thought about Prince John and Mikael, and what awaited her if she returned to the castle. Klaus' lips kissed the top of her head, "stop thinking so loud, I can't sleep." He opened one eye, looking down and offering her another satisfying kiss.

* * *

When the time came for Klaus to scale the castle walls on behalf of Josh's request to save the Nottingham residents, he did it with style, pulling himself into his father's bed chambers, now belonging to Finn, who used the room to store his gold. Elijah drugged Mikael with a potion that put him to sleep, and rallied the townsfolk together by rescuing Friar O'Connell first. The alarm sounded when Prince Finn revealed he had been awake the entire time, waiting for the right moment to kill his hopeless, weak little brother, or so he thought.

"You didn't think you were going to win, did you?" Klaus smirked, "I mean, you playing Kings &amp; Queens with Hayley, all this time and thinking she was too afraid to do anything about it, well, you may like to know that she's been defying you from the start, my beloved has informed me that she's stolen food from right beneath your nose and like me, she knows you're full of dung-"

Prince Finn narrowed his eyes, his sword raised in front of him, hearing his brother's countless drivel and wanting to gut him right through the stomach. "-Besides, dear brother, Ansel will come home, and you will find yourself the outlaw, how's about you step down, and let me run this town before you destroy it completely? Hmm?" Klaus raised his eyebrow, ducking when Finn tried to stab him, and side stepped, watching the red curtains be shredded before him.

"You never were very good a fencing, even when mother was alive." Klaus noted, again avoiding Finn's frustrated stabs and hearing somebody running up the tower's steps. He could smell smoke, and when he'd thrown a stool at Finn's head, the elder swatted it to the floor, running straight at Klaus, in an attempt to push him from the tower's window. Klaus jumped out of the way, laughing, and taunting him, seeing Elijah escaping through the courtyard with the villages and the Friar and Klaus continued to duel Finn with the end of his bow and the stolen sword Elijah had given him at the archery contest.

"If only mother were alive, you seemed to be her favourite after all, I bet she wouldn't like what you've done with the castle; letting it fall into disrepair-" Klaus stopped, eyeing Finn and seeing him falter. Even as kid, Finn had a bond unlike their other siblings, to his mother, Esther, and when she died, when Klaus had just turned twenty, Finn, had been hit the hardest. So it was, that any mention of his mother's name, Finn would fall to his feet and suck his thumb, reduced to the child, he once was. Klaus smirked when Finn lowered his sword, falling slumped against Ansel's bed.

"NIKLAUS! STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" Mikael, however, was a whole other kettle of fish, Klaus sighed, turning around to face the man who had ruined his childhood and bullied him ever since. The smoke Klaus had smelt was from the torch Mikael carried in his hand, after a few words exchanged, the step-father and son, acted upon instinct. Finn had crawled, still sucking his thumb, beneath the bed and encouraged Mikael to teach his sibling a lesson - the lesson, Klaus thought, was not one he needed - and so, dodging the burning torch and Mikael's crazy eyes, Klaus was left with one option - to jump out the very window Finn had tried to murder him from.

"KEEP GOING, DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME!" Klaus yelled to Elijah and Josh below him as the curtains to Ansel's room caught fire. Mikael did not care what he burnt, so long as he had a shot at killing Klaus for good. Finn shouted orders, and Klaus had to use his head, his thoughts stayed on Hayley, and he closed his eyes, trusting his instincts: believing in the wolf within him that kept him company as a child, keeping his nightmares at bay. He saw Hayley as a child again, laughing and rolling down grassy slopes, and how sure she was of every act, every feeling - and it was then, that Klaus leapt from the window, knowing exactly what had to be done.

* * *

Josh and Elijah watched from the outskirts of Sherwood Forest where they'd run as fast as they could to see Klaus surface. Mikael and Finn, leered out the castle walls, rejoicing when only his bow, surfaced and then sank. Hayley and Camille emerged from the forest, among them Nottingham residents, who all looked upon depressed expressions of their friends and neighbours -all thinking the same thing: was this the end of their hero? Had he sacrificed his own life for theirs?

"No, no!" Elijah fell to his grass-stained knees and Camille rushed to him, her eyes wet with fresh tears, but this time, her lips curved into a frown, and her voice croaked only words of comfort for her friend. "He's going to make it, won't he, Elijah?" Hayley saw Josh squeeze Elijah's hand as though they were now left to fend for themselves. She bit her lip, staring over at the place where Klaus' bow had sunk and feeling like half her heart had been ripped from her chest, dying with it. "I'm sorry..."

Elijah caught Hayley's eye, gathering his emotions and they stood together wrapping their heads around the death of Klaus Mikaelson when Josh suddenly pointed at something funny in the water, a kind of reed or something coming towards them. "Hey, what's that?" he asked, bending his head over the bank to take a closer look. Hayley and Camille exchanged smiles of relief and Elijah sighed.

Klaus Mikaelson poked his head out from beneath the surface of the moat, and grinned at their unamused faces - he did not expect to be leapt on by an eager Josh, who bragged to Elijah that Klaus could have swum twice as far as what he had already."

Elijah helped his younger brother to his feet, rousing on him for giving him the scare of his life. Hayley helped Josh out, and put her arm around his wet shoulders, giving Klaus a small smile in reply to his grin. If there weren't so many people around, she would have leapt at him herself, she thought, and she was sure by the pink tinge beneath his cheek, he had guessed what she was thinking. Josh, oblivious, to her sudden arousal, ran off to tell Davina all about his adventures.

* * *

That evening, Ansel returned from the crusades and put everything right again. Hayley and Klaus were married by Friar O'Connell as a special thanks from freeing him from death row, and Elijah and Camille happily stood in as their best man, and maid of honour. Hayley heard, Camille cluck 'I've never been so happy' using Elijah's handkerchief to wipe her tears away. After their vows and promises to protect each other from harm, Klaus eagerly kissed Hayley and their hands entwined, swinging from side to side. "Long live King Ansel!" Klaus raised their hands, returning his father's nod and appreciating everything he'd done.

"And long live my son, Klaus Mikaelson and his wife, Hayley Mikaelson!" Ansel roared. The cheers and grains of rice from the jubilant crowd followed them as the happy couple left the church. Hayley had a mischievous glint in her eye, which Klaus didn't miss on their way to the horses waiting nearby and Elijah hugged Klaus and said, "you've got your hands full now, remember to come visit us." Klaus smirked, eyeing his bride, giving hugs to all she could, especially to Sophie, Davina and Josh. Klaus murmured in reply. "And you, if you feel like an adventure, come find me, but I daresay, you won't," Elijah narrowed his eyes unable to deny the chemistry he felt for Camille.

Klaus mounted his horse, Thaddeus, and brought the reigns of Hayley's new horse around for her. Hayley gave one last wave to her friends and to Ansel, grateful to finally be free of the castle, and married to her prince of choice. She gave Klaus that look he loved so dearly, and Josh helped her onto her stallion. "Someday Klaus Mikaelson's going to have kids and somebody's going to have to keep their eyes on them!" Josh yelled at Davina's sudden cries as to what he was doing. Hayley beamed, and gave Josh her arm, allowing him to sit behind her where she told him to hold on tight.

"Race you to the other side of Nottingham?" Hayley said, taking off before Klaus had agreed. She howled with laughter, suddenly alive with energy and laughing at Josh's commentary that Klaus didn't look happy. She looked out at the horizon, keeping her head down, her hair billowing behind her and listening to Thaddeus' hooves close behind. Hayley looked down at her stomach, smiling when she thought of a name to call her unborn child - Hope.

**A/N: I'm crying, somebody hold me. I hope you enjoyed this one - next story is a request for ****225Starburst**** which I'm super excited to write. Stay tuned, request or prompts are welcome. x**


	4. All I Want for Christmas

**Disclaimer: Not mine, as much as I wish. A/N: This chapter is dedicated to ****225Starburst**** who gave me this prompt: 'Davina and Josh plot together to get Jackson &amp; Hayley to split up, so she can be with Klaus, that would be epic' - I immediately thought of a scene from my favourite movie **_**All I Want for Christmas **_**\- I really hope you enjoy it! x**

**All I Want For Christmas**

Josh sat on the end of his quilt covered bed, wringing his hands. He had to follow through with a plan, because he was old enough to believe Santa Clause didn't exist, and despite his six year old sister, Davina's belief that the jolly man would come through with her wish, he knew it was up to him to make it happen.

Sick of their current family predicament, she had left the house, despite knowing his feelings about her wandering through the New Orleans' streets alone, and ventured to Rousseau's to talk to the man she believed was the real, Santa Clause, Josh dropped his head into his hands. She meant well, she really did, but discussing their issues could only spread gossip, not bring their parents back together. Josh would have to do something drastic, he knew that much.

"You do realize both our mothers will kill us for this, if they find out! I'm supposed to be timing the turkey..." Aiden pulled his jumper closer around his handsome face, and handed Josh some extra pocket money. Josh promised Davina he'd take care of the situation and sighed when he caught her desperate hazel eyes boring into his soul. His plan would work, he tried to convince himself.

Brushing his dark hair from his flushed cheeks, he grabbed her hand, making sure didn't run off again and pushed open the pet shop door. Davina befriended a white mouse with an inquisitive face. "Ten mice please." Josh told the pet shop owner, counting the coins and pushing them over the counter.

"Don't forget snowball!" Davina said, brightly. "He's so cute!" Josh sighed, taking the box of mice and catching Aiden's raised eyebrows. "I've got an idea, and I need your help, and Davina's to make it happen." They both nodded seriously. "This one, made a wish to Santa Clause to get our parents back together before Christmas." Aiden looked stunned. Davina kept eyeing the box in Josh's hands to make sure Snowball and the other mice were still breathing. "So what are the mice for?" Aiden asked, his teeth chattering slightly in the brisk air. Josh grinned, taking long strides back to their house. "Just wait and see."

"But I'll lose him!" Davina looked horrified when Josh told her his plan to release all the mice in the lounge room, frightening their mother's wedding planner away and hopefully calling off the wedding altogether. "You have to, Davina, it's for us, don't you want this to work?" Aiden sat beside them, peering through the crack in the door and watching Hayley and Francesca sit down on an expensive lounge, drinking cups of tea and discussing guest-lists. Josh emptied the mice from the box and nodded while Aiden pushed open the sliding doors, very slowly and encouraged the mice to go through. Davina played with Snowball, devastated to lose him so soon, and reluctantly put him onto the floorboards with the rest of his brothers and sisters.

"Go! Go! Shoo!" Josh hissed, and they put their hands down near the crack beneath the door, making sure the mice couldn't come back through. Josh and Aiden grinned when Snowball made his way to Francesca's teacup, nibbling a piece of her sponge cake. "She hasn't even noticed!" Aiden's eyes grew wide, and they waited for Francesca's screams. Hayley put down her tea, seeing what Francesca had not. Josh chuckled, and they hurried off to hide in the kitchen where they heard a shout and the clatter of a tea cup. Phase A of the plan had worked, Josh grinned.

* * *

Hayley was on the phone to her Aunt, Eve Labonair, and did not realise Josh, Aiden and Davina eavesdropping from the stairs. "It's terrible, I didn't even know we had a mice problem! And what's worse is the pest control office said we can't stay here because of the chemicals they're spraying! You don't mind do you? It's lucky that the kids are staying over at their dad's tonight, of course, after we take Davina to the nutcracker. I'll come straight over with Jackson, afterwards. Yes, please make up a bed for us. Okay, thank you so much, Eve. Yes, see you then."

Josh turned to Davina looking grim. "Jackson's still coming over. Whatever you do, you need to get mum back to dad's, fake being sick, anything, but we need them to be in the same room together and force them to talk." Davina nodded. "Now, go get changed, and Aiden and I'll figure out what to do with Jackson." Josh frowned, thinking hard. He pulled Aiden back to his room and they came up with Phase B. "Mum, do you mind if I stay over at Aiden's?" Josh offered, running down the stairs when the doorbell rang. She pulled a shawl over her bare shoulders and checked her appearance in the mirror. Josh tried not to look too pleased that Jackson was still standing on the doorstep.

"On Christmas? I don't think-" Hayley began, her hand on the door knob to let Jackson inside.

"Please Mrs Mikaelson-" Aiden began, as per Josh's instructions. She corrected him. "Marshall, at least for now." Aiden heard a bite of annoyance in her voice, at the mention of her ex-husband's surname. "My family is unbearable the most of times, and Josh's presence would really keep me sane." Josh raised his eyebrows, praying to convince her. "Ok, but only for the night. You still promised to be at your dad's in half an hour, so, come on, Aiden, we'll drop you home. Davina - are you ready? We don't want to miss the start of the Nutcracker!" Hayley called up the stairs, finally swinging open the door to see a freezing Jackson jumping on the spot to keep warm.

"Finally! What took you so long?" Jackson's eyes hovered over Josh and Aiden's mistrustful ones, and he returned his gaze to the stairs seeing Davina running down them wearing a pretty lace dress and ballet shoes. Josh pulled on his jacket, and helped Davina into hers, before grabbing Aiden and shutting the door behind them. Davina squealed with delight, startling both boys, and held up Snowball who had been waiting for her on the front step.

"In the car, we're running late as it is!" Hayley took the passenger seat, and the three kids took the back seat, while Jackson tried to make small talk about the Nutcracker; interesting facts he had read, the only problem was, Davina already knew everything about the ballet, since she went every year. Hayley put her hand on Jackson's shoulder, pleased by the effort he made to get to know her kids. Josh couldn't wait to put the rest of his plan in motion and be rid of him for good.

After they'd dropped Aiden home, Josh convinced Hayley to come and see the diner before they left for the ballet. "Just for a minute, you haven't really seen it, I mean not since dad finished it. Please?"

Hayley sighed, looking back at Jackson who tapped his watch. "I'll be back in a minute." Jackson sat back in his chair in defeat, and Josh grinned, pulling his mother's hand and giving her an information overload about his favourite diner. Davina ran through tables and beamed when Klaus caught her, lifting her up and giving her a tight hug. "Oh, there's my best waitress!" he grinned, kissing her cheek.

At the first sighting of his son, Josh and a frowning ex-wife, he knew it was best to send Davina off before things got out of hand. "Go and help Camille with those plates, go on!" Klaus ruffled his daughter's hair and wiped his hands on his apron. Josh flung himself at his father, giving him a hug and half realizing his actions weren't a performance. He genuinely missed Klaus, and he missed the way things used to be. "The chef's been waiting for you!" Klaus pointed at Marcel, who waved Josh over and watched his son, don an apron and a big grin. Josh looked out the kitchen window and prayed for his parents to have a conversation without shouting at each other.

"What are you doing here?" Klaus asked, taking in her appearance. He'd never seen her look more beautiful, but he chose his words carefully, not wishing to insult her, as it seemed whatever he said these days got underneath her skin. "I just came for a look, I'm not staying long, Jackson's waiting in the car." Klaus nodded, seeing the black BMW on the curb. Leaving the kids outside, he convinced her to see the rest of the loft. "You'll love it," he told her, pushing open a door and leading the way up some stairs. "Look, I should really be going..." Hayley sighed, but her feet kept walking.

Klaus showed off the loft he had put years of work into. He replicated a diner that he had once known, the very same diner where Hayley and Klaus first met before it had been knocked down and turned into apartment blocks. "How did you?" Klaus grinned, this was his best kept secret. "I bought it, I bought it from the owner. Nice, huh?" Hayley stood in wonder, staring at the furniture, like it was a blast from the past. She couldn't help but smile, proud of the man before her...and then, came Klaus' compliment, and everything wrong about their relationship came rushing back.

"I'm getting married, to Jackson, I thought you ought to know," she raised her chin, pursing her lips, cutting short his flirtations and teasing. Klaus leant against the door, processing the news. The surprise in his eyes died down, and he smiled, raising his head. "Congratulations. You better not keep him waiting." Hayley furrowed her brow, as though his words had a double meaning, and walked out, picking up Davina on the way. Klaus stared after the complicated woman, and shook his head, he caught Josh's look, and put Hayley out of his mind.

* * *

"Did it work?" Aiden whispered on the other end of his phone. Josh could hear a commotion in the background. "Oh it's nothing, well, it's something, actually...but it happens every year! My grandfather's just passed out, the ambulance is on its way...he got into the port before everyone else, but your parents, what happened?" Josh sighed, watching his dad taking a delivery from Frank, who was extremely deaf and carried frozen goods. "No, they got into another fight, but I think I just got another idea. Will you do me a favour and call the tow-truck service and tell them there's a black BMW parked out the front of the diner that needs to be removed?"

Josh hung up grinning. He gave his dad a hug and pretended to be walking to Aiden's house. He hid in the shadows, watching Jackson pull up outside the diner exactly on time. An anxious Hayley chased after Davina who complained of intense stomach pains, and had missed the rest of the Nutcracker due to them. Josh pulled out Snowball, who he'd taken from Davina and promised that this was his most heroic act. Setting him free, he watched the mouse cross over the snow and banged on Jackson's car door, yelling at him to help catch it.

"What's going on? Why are you hitting my car?" Jackson looked down at his feet, and Josh told him he just saw the mouse in the back of Frank's truck. "Are you sure? Why would it be in there?" Jackson sighed, poking around the truck's contents, and wondering why he went to such efforts to please a woman. He turned around to see Josh grin, and slam the back of the truck door. "Hey! Hey! Don't you dare! Open this!" Josh laughed, hardly believing that Jackson actually fell for that prank.

"HAVE A GOOD TRIP TO CHICAGO, FRANK! MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Josh shouted, as that was the only way to be heard by the delivery man. Frank nodded, giving him a wave and throwing a strawberry flavoured lollipop his way. Jackson's shouts were drowned out by the roaring engine and Josh couldn't help but salute to a pissed off Jackson - 'good riddance' he thought, waiting for the tow-truck service to move his shiny black car off his dad's property.

"Now, it's up to you Davina," Josh said, looking up at the loft and seeing her bedroom light on. He wondered what was going on between Klaus and Hayley, he couldn't hear them yelling yet. Maybe they were too worried about their daughter. Josh shivered and thanked Snowball for being the coolest mouse he'd ever met. He hoped Davina wouldn't be too heartbroken over the fact that he'd lost him, twice.

* * *

Davina faked a stomach bug, aware that it was now up to her to get her parents back together. They just needed to remember that they were a good team. She put down her novel, opened the toilet lid and poured a cup of water into the toilet accompanied with a horrible moan. She smirked, hearing voices outside the door, and chuckling when her father's worried voice said: "You should have eaten here, my burgers are better than that crap they serve at the ballet!" Hayley crossed her arms. "She didn't eat anything all night, she didn't even touch the Shirley Temple Jackson bought her in the intermission."

"Well, I don't blame her," Klaus murmured, walking to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of scotch.

"You know, you could be more supportive!" Hayley snapped. "Jackson's been great with them."

"I'm supportive!" Klaus said, affronted. "I just wish you told me sooner you were getting married, I mean, we spent twelve years together, and raised two children-" Hayley narrowed her eyes. "I would have, but whenever we're in the same room together we end up yelling, like we are now, so forgive me for not doing so!" Klaus sighed, watching the red in her cheeks fade. He decided on changing the subject. "How's Eve?" he asked, passing her a glass of scotch.

"She's fine. She doesn't like Jackson either, so you two have that in common." Klaus smirked. He had always loved that woman. "I heard from Josh, you had mice?" Klaus asked, eyeing her reaction. She was a mixture of anxious for her daughter and stressed by his presence. "You're enjoying this, aren't you? Did you put them there? I wouldn't put it passed you." Klaus laughed, shaking his head. "Actually, I was going to offer if you wanted to stay the night, since Davina's already here. I'll take the couch and you can stay in her room. I'm sure she'd prefer that."

Hayley gave him a long, hard look. "I already told Eve to expect us." Klaus shrugged, pointing outside at the blizzard. "You don't want to be going out in that. Did you say, Jackson was in the car? It must be freezing out there. Fine, kind of host you are." Hayley looked annoyed, but all the while she had been keeping an eye on Davina and arguing with her ex, she'd completely forgotten Jackson was still in the car. She hurried down to fetch him, and stared at the tyre tracks of where he had been an hour ago.

"He's left me?" a bewildered Hayley joined Klaus on the end of the couch. She took his drink from him and sculled it. "Another!" she demanded. Klaus smirked, this was the Hayley knew and loved.

"Maybe he went to your Aunt's?" Klaus offered. "You better call her and let her know you're staying here." Hayley gave him another curious look, but did as he suggested. Klaus looked up at Davina's room, she had left the bathroom during their argument. He wondered if her stomach was any better. "No, he's not there," Hayley sat down, reaching over Klaus to pour the rest of scotch into her glass, not caring that it spilled over its edge.

"That's strange," Klaus said, leaning back into the chair. Hayley threw back her head and sculled her drink, leaving an amused Klaus behind. "You can wear one of my shirts for pajamas if you want." Hayley nodded, and he wished her goodnight. Hayley poured over scenarios with Jackson, but the whole thing seemed odd, why would he not tell her where he was? She knocked on Davina's door and peered inside to see her youngest asleep beneath the covers. Hayley smiled, it seemed the worst of her stomach bug had gone. Climbing into bed, Hayley pulled something hard out from beneath Davina's pillow: a torch and a book. Moving them to the cabinet, she was glad to be able to close her eyes and rest after such a weird day.

* * *

Davina was not asleep or done with her plan. She didn't want her mother there, she wanted her on the couch with her dad, so Davina tossed and turned, smacking an exhausted Hayley in the face with her flaying arms, and murmuring nonsense to make it appear she was dreaming. Eventually, Hayley threw off the lavender sheets and pulled down Klaus' t-shirt, aware that it didn't quite cover her knickers. Davina giggled, watching her mother slip down the stairs and hover beside the couch where Klaus lay, snoring. The floor was cold against, Davina's feet, but she pushed the door ajar stealing glances at her mother who pulled a blanket from a spare chair and wrapped it around herself.

Too tired to go anywhere else, Hayley looked at the man who fathered her children, she took in the bags beneath his eyes, probably from the stress of running a successful diner, she thought, then smiled at the way his hands peeled away from his scotch glass and removed it to the table. She pulled the blanket tighter around her, and Davina covered her gasp with her hand, beaming when Hayley lay down beside Klaus and rested her head against his chest. Making sure they were asleep, Davina pulled on her ballet shoes and coat and slipped downstairs where she relayed the news to Josh and Aiden, letting them inside the diner.

"So we did it?!" Josh grinned, pulling together a midnight snack for the three of them. Davina beamed. "They're snuggling on the couch, well done, little sis!" He punched her arm, gently. "And Jackson's on the way to Chicago, by the time he makes his way back, mum will have forgotten all about him." Aiden and Davina laughed, covering their mouths when they realized the sound could carry on up the loft. The three kids talked about this and that, ate some fries and drank some lemonade; discussed the plan; and Snowball; and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Josh awoke to the sound of a police siren. He shook Aiden's shoulder, and threw a cold fry at Davina's face. "Wake up, something's wrong!" Davina's eyes followed his pointed finger outside where their parents argued over the disappearance of their daughter and having to arrange a search party on Christmas Day. "I called Aiden's mother's house and she said, neither Josh nor Aiden came home last night, she thought they were here with us!" Klaus grabbed her, trying to calm her down. "Just breathe, we'll find her!" The police man scuffed his shoe across the snow, taking down details of what they were last wearing.

"We're so dead!" Josh breathed, looking between Aiden and his sister and at the mess they'd caused. After their parents left in the police car, giving them a ride back to their vermin-infested house, a taxi pulled up outside and Jackson burst from it, shivering from head to toe. Davina hid beneath the table, and so did the boys, as fast as they could, should he see them spying out the venation covered windows. "Mum's going to kills us, we've got to get back home before he tells her what we did!" Josh hurried Davina up, and Aiden gave Josh a look of apology, they'd almost gotten away with it.

Running as fast as they could, and out of breath by the time they reached the top of the steps, Josh told the other two, it was his idea, he'd take the responsibility for everything. Eve opened the door, and a smile spread over her worried expression. "Hayley! Klaus! They're here!" She pulled open the door to let them in, and Josh's smile hesitated, waiting for the backlash. It came amongst hugs from each of their parents, but they were mostly scared for their safety. Even Hayley had called Aiden's mum, who gave him a big hug and a kiss, grateful for his return.

"I'm sorry for making you worry like that." Josh began when they walked into the lounge room. Klaus had his arm around Davina, and went to get some drinks. The front door banged off its hinges and Jackson stormed inside without an invitation inside. Eve smiled, leaving the front door ajar, she knew he wouldn't be staying for long.

"Jackson, what...?" Hayley noticed he looked terrible, his black hair had bits of ice in it, and his lips were blue. "I just spent a fortune trying to get myself back to you, after these brats locked me up inside a freezer and sent me to Chicago! You know, I tried being nice, I really did, but you're children are nasty, horrible, brats and when I marry you, there's going to be some big changes-" Hayley stopped him with a raised hand. She saw Josh looking at his feet, ashamed and Davina hiding behind Klaus' legs. Jackson trembled in rage and he waited for her to take his side, but Hayley bit her lip, thinking she had been blind to their needs. Jackson could never replace their father, and believing that to be the case was an insult to her children, and to Klaus, she saw that now. Waking up on the couch beside Klaus had resurrected memories she'd long forgotten.

"My children are mine and Klaus' responsibilities, I'm sorry Jackson, but the wedding's off, and whatever you may think of them, they're just children." Jackson narrowed his eyes, pointing frantically at them all, and sneezing hard. "So, you and him?" Klaus had, had enough and took a few steps forward, pleased to see Jackson stumble back out of fear. "She's made her choice, you don't belong here." Hayley watched Eve escort Jackson outside, and slam the door. "It's amazing how people's true colours are revealed during festivities," Eve murmured, calling Davina over to help her with the truffles.

"I think it's time you tell us why you shipped Jackson off to Chicago?" Klaus said, raising an eyebrow for an explanation. "I didn't like the guy, but wouldn't have done that to him!" Josh wrung his hands together, catching Aiden's worried expression, and decided to tell them the whole truth, including Davina's wish to Santa Clause. "I'm really sorry, if you want me to apologise to Jackson, I will..." Klaus grinned into his glass, glancing at Hayley's face. "We just wanted to have you both here, because Christmas hasn't been the same since you divorced, and maybe it was selfish of us, but you used to be happy, and I miss that, I miss being a family."

The doorbell rang, and Josh went to get it, Davina closed behind. They peered back into the lounge room, seeing Eve bring a plate of truffles, and then invite Aiden and his mother for some tea in the kitchen. Klaus was grinning, and Hayley sighed, shaking her head. "It's not funny, what they did isn't acceptable." Klaus smirked, "What they did was ingenious! Did you really mean what you said to Jackson, though? You're not going to marry him?"

Josh opened the door, seeing a strange man on the porch, he carried something in his hands. "Snowball!" Davina whispered, as the man chuckled and returned him. "Merry Christmas, Davina and Josh, I just came to say congratulations." Josh gave him an odd look. "Your parents, they're back together, and here-" he gave Josh a baby's rattle. "You'll need it for your baby sister, Hope. If she's anything like you two, your parents will be in for a surprise." Josh could hear bells ringing and put the present inside his jacket. They turned back to see Hayley and Klaus making out against the fireplace and Josh and Davina beamed.

Aiden tapped Josh on the shoulder as they geared up to run outside in the snow, happy at last that their family was reunited. "Merry Christmas, mate." Aiden pecked his cheek, and grinned, before running down the steps and making snowballs to throw at them. Davina pointed up at the sky, there was Santa Clause's sleigh and the jolly man laughed, wishing them the best of luck. Josh looked in through the window and what he saw made him rethink everything he believed in - maybe Davina had been right all along, maybe all anyone needed to do was believe in miracles.

**A/N: Please review! **


	5. Patience is a Virtue

**Disclaimer: Not mine, as much as I wish. A/N: For Sandra who requested this: 'can you write a Klayley drabble about Hope using her powers &amp; locking Klayley in a room till they work out their issues' - yes, yes, I love the idea! **

**"Patience is a Virtue"**

Hope sat on her yellow rug, gnawing on the ear of her little wolf toy, and with big round eyes, stared up at her parents, Klaus Mikaelson and Hayley Marshall, standing nearby arguing about their differences, once again. She had not yet learned to speak words, but Hope had been practicing crawling, and well, with the added advantage of her magic she'd inherited from her crazy grandmother, Esther, she had the tools to set her plan in motion.

The door to the hallway was ajar, and if Hope made a dash for it, she was sure she could get outside before her parents realized. Klaus had just raised his hands in disbelief, shouting over the top of Hayley, causing Hayley to splutter an angered response, likely to end badly. Hope's eardrums were aching and she eagerly placed one hand off the yellow rug, glancing at her little wolf - then, with ease and intelligence, Hope snuck away, squeezing through the door, and with a big, successful smile, slammed it shut with the wave of her hand.

"What the hell was that? Kol are you playing tricks on us again? Rebekah?" Klaus' voice trailed off into nothingness, and Hope sat outside the door, satisfied. It was Hayley who said: "Where's Hope? Klaus, she's gone!" There was silence, and then panicked voices, and Klaus blamed Hayley, and Hayley retaliated. Hope clapped her hands on her knees, now sitting with her back to the door.

Hope saw a curious Kol poke his head up the stairs, and then they both heard the rattle of the doorknob, and Klaus' repeated shoves against the door. "This is not funny, Kol! Let us out!" Klaus growled. Kol guessed what Klaus and Hayley had not and from the top of the stairs, encouraged Hope to him, aware of the same thrilled expression he used to possess.

"Are you causing mischief?" Hope nodded, looking over his shoulder to keep a close eye on her parents, who had given up breaking the door down. "Your secret's safe with me," Kol grinned, flattered by their similarities.

There was the sound of the window shutters opening. "Hayley, what do you think you're doing?!" Whatever she had done, had caused Klaus to get all protective, or possessive, Kol thought. It was just like listening to Klaus and Rebekah fight. "Isn't it obvious? 'm climbing down the drainpipe." Hope had obviously not considered this as an option, and Kol saw a flicker of defeat. He held onto her hand, gave her a small nod, and closed his eyes.

"What drain pipe?" came Klaus' voice. "Care to discuss your other wonderful ideas, I'm sure they are just as flawed as you trusting Jackson, that man has had eyes for you since he set foot here! And I will not have him fawning over our daughter. You mark my words, Hayley, he is after something, and-" Hope buried her face into Kol's shoulder as he adjusted himself into a more comfortable sitting position on stairs.

Rebekah poked her head up the stairs to see what all the yelling was about, and Kol waved his hand at her before she was able to speak. 'What's going on?' Rebekah mouthed, sitting down beside her brother, and smiling at a beaming Hope, pleased to see her auntie. Kol put his hand to his lips, listening to Klaus and Hayley's conversation through the door.

Hayley's voice. "Are you afraid Jack may replace you as Hope's father? Because like I've reiterated _hundreds_ of times, Jack is my _friend_, he is a good man but you will always be Hope's father. I only brought up Jack because you told me to be their queen, and if he's alpha, then it only seems fair, that I marry Jack, even though my heart lies with someone else."

Rebekah raised her eyebrows. 'Elijah?' she murmured at Kol's surprised expression. Hope climbed into Rebekah's lap, and Kol was sad to see her go. Hope steadied herself, balancing her legs and using both her father's siblings' shoulders to keep her from falling. 'Did she do this?' Rebekah mouthed while Kol gave a curt nod, still smirking. Rebekah giggled into her hand, kissing Hope's cheek and thinking, they should have thought of this a long time ago.

"Yes, your feelings for Elijah are abundantly clear and unlike you, they do not offer me any comfort." Hayley sighed. Rebekah sat Hope in her lap. "You are insufferable!" There was a pause between the two, and then the sound of something being kicked. Rebekah and Kol exchanged raised eyebrows.

"I would have thought you'd have known that by now, or like Elijah, do you pray for my redemption? Do you pray I, like Elijah and your werewolf _friend_, will bend to your every whim? I'm sorry to disappoint you." Rebekah grimaced, shaking her head. Hope happily played with the end of Rebekah's skirt, changing the material from a green to a royal magenta. Kol grinned at Rebekah's stunned expression. 'Told you,' he mouthed.

Hayley seemed a lot calmer than Klaus. "Have you finished? I wasn't going to say Elijah." Rebekah elbowed Kol in the shoulder. "Don't you remember what you said to be that day in the bayou? Or didn't you mean it? You told me that you 'trusted me, more than anything' - and just like the countless other occasions, you've shown me you're more than capable of love, and when I've watched you with our daughter, and even if you try to deny it, I know you Klaus, maybe even more than you know yourself."

"What are you saying, Hayley?" Klaus' voice was softer, a bite of impatience still present, expecting her to be critical. Hope began crawling back to the door. Kol and Rebekah hurried after her and Elijah stood by the banister, clearly disapproving their game. He rushed to the door to attempt to open it, pulling his hand back as though it'd been burned. Hope raised her arms and Elijah picked her up, puzzled. Kol and Rebekah brushed the dust off their hands and knees, listening.

Hayley's words were quieter still. "_You _named me 'Little Wolf', not Jack, not Elijah, and _you_ continue to challenge me, even if I don't necessarily want to hear it. Klaus, you gave me Hope, and even when you drive me up the wall, I remember the way you smiled when you felt her kick for the first time - and nothing beats that, except for maybe, the night she was conceived-"

"-Your point, Hayley?" Klaus said, sounding more like an asshole, than the vulnerable hybrid he was.

"Do you really need me to say it?" she sighed. Hope touched the doorknob, and Elijah tried again, turning the knob. Rebekah pushed the door aside, and Kol chuckled as Klaus kissed Hayley. Elijah averted his eyes, and Hope grinned, laughing loudly and disturbing her embarrassed parents.

"About bloody time you two made up," Kol grinned, taking Hope and walking up to them. "Even your littlest wolf couldn't stand to be in the same room as you."

**A/N: Please review! I hope this was ok, Sandra! :)**


	6. Fine Line bw Love & Hate (Part 1)

**Disclaimer: Not mine as much as I wish it. A/N: For ****Guest****, thank you for suggesting this: 'Can you** **write an au where Hayley is Davina BFF (little older then her) and when she hears Davina is interested in bad boy Kol she tries to break them apart. Hayley and Klaus become team who drive each other crazy.' I am going to have fun with this one! Hope you like it x**

**There's a Fine Line Between Love &amp; Hate**

Davina kicked her legs back and forth lying on her stomach, smiling into her cell phone. Hayley walked in and leaned against the door frame, frowning when she saw the blush on her best friend's cheeks. It was Kol Mikaelson, who happened to live next door and whom Hayley didn't like. She fingered her BFF heart necklace which she and Davina shared and walked over to look out of Davina's bedroom window. She glared at a shirtless Klaus Mikaelson who leaned against a shovel in his backyard.

"It's not even that hot," Hayley grumbled, pulling down her sweater sleeves. Davina put down her phone and joined her by the window. "Nice view, hey?" she said, catching Hayley staring at Klaus. "Kol just invited us over for a swim. Come on, you and Klaus would make a great team," she said.

Davina went straight to her wardrobe, searching for the right clothes. Hayley bristled. "I don't even like Klaus, and from what I've heard about Kol, he's not boyfriend material." Davina sighed, brushing aside her hair and holding up a sexy bikini. "I can look after myself, Hayley. Now stop being a grump - here, wear this!" she threw the skimpy bikini at Hayley.

Hayley sat on the pool's edge with her legs dangling into the pool water. She had begrudgingly worn the skimpy bikini and regretted it instantly, praying her boobs would stay inside the little material designed for them. Davina looked stunning as always, her bright smile would hold anyone's attention, Hayley thought.

Davina and Kol stood in the pool, chatting about school, while Hayley thought of ways to end the party and their newly fled romance. She heard Klaus yell 'Geronimo' as he flipped himself into the pool, splashing her sun-tanned skin. Shivering out of anger and cold, Hayley looked down to see her bikini had slipped, showing her boobs to the world.

"Nice view," Klaus murmured, swimming to her side of the pool. "Shut up!" Hayley said, covering herself up. Klaus stood, water gushing down his muscles and she averted her eyes catching Davina's grin. "So, what do you think of those two?" Klaus asked, watching his brother serenade Davina by kissing the end of her nose. Hayley attempted to re-string her bikini and grunted. Klaus raised his eyebrow in response.

She fumed at the sight of Davina and Kol kissing, disgruntled by the way his hands palmed over her bikini bottom and even more surprised when Davina moaned into his mouth, like she enjoyed it. "I want to break them up, care to help?" Hayley asked, fumbling with her bikini. "I prefer you topless," Klaus said, raising his arms when she kicked water into his smirking face. "Don't let it bother you, sweetheart," he said. "The only way we're going to get their attention, is if we play the same game."

Hayley looked confused. Klaus grinned, pulling her into the pool. She gasped for air. What the hell, Klaus?" Hayley wiped water from her eyes. She felt his hands on her shoulders and flinched when one brazen hand caressed her breast. "Hands off!" He smirked, pressing his lips against her ear. "Play the game, _sweetheart_."

Hayley witnessed Davina's shocked expression from the corner of her eye, and smiled on the inside. She groaned into Klaus' neck, gasping when his lips brushed against her chest. She gripped one hand around his neck, the pool water dribbled onto her arm. Her chest heaved at the thought of his tongue touching the lower parts of her body and her satisfied moans made Klaus chuckle.

"OH KLAUUUS!" Hayley moaned, half playing the game, and half loving his attention to detail. They stumbled against the pool's edge. Hayley's eyes rolled back into her head as his fingers slipped inside her bikini bottom. She felt his rapid heartbeats as though they were her own and without thinking of the consequences, spread her legs, touching her forehead to his. "More," she breathed, pleased to see an eager glint in his eyes. "As you wish," Klaus grunted, rubbing her folds. Her breaths became harried and her nails dug into his flesh. His fingers were like magic.

It was Kol's sudden shout: "GET A ROOM!" which interrupted, Hayley's orgasm. She opened her eyes to see Davina aghast, and Kol hiding his embarrassed face behind his lemonade glass. Klaus reluctantly pulled his fingers away, and Hayley felt her legs tingle from the release of his friction. Her chest heaved but she didn't share Klaus' satisfied grin, instead she felt ashamed, and picked up her bikini top which floated nearby. A small voice in her head said: _was it worth it? _

"Could you?" She said to Klaus, regretting letting things get too far. She hid her face from behind her wet curtain of hair so as to avoid Davina's expression. Klaus tied her bikini and lifted her chin, seeing the regret in her eyes. He sighed, shaking his head, and climbed out of the pool. Davina swam over to her. Kol took a sip of lemonade and watched Klaus disappear into the house, with a frown.

"I can't believe you would do that," Davina hissed to Hayley, her eyes narrowed with anger.

"Do what?" Hayley lied. "I was only taking your advice."

"I really liked Kol and you had to ruin it." Davina hissed, folding her arms across her chest.

Hayley snorted. "We were just minding our own business. You were the ones being rude."

"So you decided to make out with a guy you don't even like?" Davina snapped, appalled.

"Maybe I changed my mind, now if you'll excuse me, this party just got boring."

"Why don't you go fuck Klaus, that's clearly what you've wanted since they moved here!"

"Well, now you've got the pool to yourself, you and Kol can too!"

Hayley stomped out of the water, picking up her towel and apologising to Elijah for getting him wet.

She glared at Davina again for extra measure and walked through the house, still furious with her. It was her idea to go, and set her up with Klaus, and now she was pissed at her for making out with him? Hayley watched the water drip onto the floorboards and followed her feet into a master bedroom with several paintings. She heard the shower running and smelled lavender.

Hayley pushed open the bathroom door, half pissed that Klaus had left her without a second glance? Did he not enjoy the taste of her? Had she been right all along? Did bad boys just lure you in with their charm and then once they steal your heart, leave you like your a piece of trash? She found Klaus soaping his naked torso, and humming a tune she didn't know. She watched the steam rise into the air and shivered. Maybe he heard her teeth chatter or the way her heart began to race.

"Do you want this, Hayley?" Klaus said, slowly. Hayley watched the soapy bubbles fall from his shoulder blades and down his legs. "What do you mean?" she whispered. He sighed, turning to face her, and Hayley's eyes dropped to his cock, feeling an urgent need to finish what they had started. "I mean for real, no games this time. I saw the regret in your eyes, like I'd stolen something special, and I don't want to ever see that look again. So, I'm asking, do you want this? Because I need to know, for my sake, that you're all in, not just a little bit, and not because you want to get back at Davina." His eyes were serious, sad-looking and Hayley bit her lip. "I'm all in."

**A/N: Oops, not the happy ending I expected for Davina/Hayley, however maybe their boyfriends can ease the tension? Thank you for the requests, will get to them as soon as I can. Please review!**


	7. Babysitting

**Disclaimer: Not mine, as much as I wish it. A/N: For ****claire3loves3music ****who suggested: 'can you write one where Kol and a pregnant Davina babysit Hope as practice for when their baby arrives?' Thank you for such a cute idea - I hope this satisfies your feels x**

**Babysitting**

Davina Claire sat in the rocking chair by the window in Hope's nursery, an IKEA magazine on her lap. Every so often there was a mock-roar made by her husband, Kol, as he pretended to be a dinosaur, playing a game with his niece, Hope. She licked her thumb and turned the page, amused. "What about this?" she held up the magazine, tapping her finger against the page.

"What is it?" he asked, without looking, instead finding Hope hiding behind her cot. Davina smirked when Hope suddenly disappeared, re-appearing behind Davina's chair. "THAT'S CHEATING!" Kol roared. "NO MAGIC!" Hope laughed, unfazed by his shouts, in fact pissing off her uncle seemed to be her favourite hobby. Davina cleared her throat, reminding him she was only two. "I'm never going to catch her! She's worse than Bekah," Kol sighed, resigned to this fact.

Davina was well aware of how competitive his Mikaelson siblings were. Hope's parent were currently on a date night at a Paintball venue. Every Thursday night it was somewhere different, and Davina and Kol were rostered on to babysit. Davina shoved the magazine in his face. "Look!" It hit him on the nose. "What am I looking at?" Kol sighed, staring at a page with bookshelves. Davina brushed Hope's hair with one hand over the side of the rocking chair, and the other resting on her pregnant belly.

"All the essentials! Hayley said we can have Hope's cot, but we'll also need a bassinette - I like the yellow one; baby bars - once he or she starts crawling and a baby pen, for when Hope comes to play." Kol lowered the magazine and opened his mouth to protest, but changed his mind upon sighting her look.

"I'll put it on the credit card," he said, pulling a non-suspecting Hope into his arms and tickling her until Davina intervened for fear of the toddler getting the hic-cups. Davina's phone buzzed on the coffee table. Hope lay on Kol's chest, watching the phone drift from the table to Davina's chair. "If it's Klaus, tell him he better double our fee. $200, one hundred for each year." Davina swiped open her phone, rolling her eyes because they baby-sat Hope for free, as practice for when their little one arrived.

"Well?" Kol asked, balancing Hope on his knees and holding her arms while making plane noises. Hope giggled, her eyes bright, a big glob of drool hit him smack on the chin. Davina snorted at his expression, seeing Hayley had sent a photo, kissing Klaus' paint-blotched cheek, with the words:

_I WON, KLAUS OWES ME DINNER FOR A WEEK. SEE YOU IN AN HOUR xo _

Hope climbed up to sit beside Davina. Davina pushed the rocking chair back and forth with her toes.

"Let's think of more baby names, hey?" she hugged Hope, smiling at Kol who felt the need to take his shirt off, not that she was complaining. "What about... Martha? Or Jeremy?" she thought. Kol shook his brown head of hair. "Martha Mikaelson? No. Jeremy Mikaelson, god no!" She frowned.

"Frankly, I liked Ben," Kol said exploring the nursery, and picking up Hope's little wolf toy. "Anyway, we should get this munchkin to bed." Davina nodded, she liked that name too. Hope didn't move, her eyes drooping and Davina raised her hand, stalling him. "Just a minute more." Kol kissed the top of his wife's head, and pressed his hand against her stomach. "If it's a girl, we could always call her Benjamina..." Davina punched him in the arm. "Shut up! You'll wake her!" she hissed. Kol smirked, sitting down on the coffee table, and propped the toy beside their unborn child, whom he and Davina were eager to meet.

**A/N: Please review!**


	8. Control

**Disclaimer: Not mine, as much as I wish. A/N: For ****Klayley4Ever****. Who asked for 'Hayley seduces Klaus to get him in control &amp; to draw him away from killing Jack &amp; her pack? Can it be happening after Klaus gets undaggered?' Hmm, this is a challenging one! Let me see what I can do! Enjoy x**

**Control**

Smoke curls rose from Aiden's canoe which drifted in the middle of the lake. They'd given Aiden the burial he deserved, and as Jackson rallied her people, Hayley remembered the conversation she'd had with him about Klaus. Hope yawned against her breast, and Hayley kissed the top of her head. Marcel told her Klaus had lied about killing Aiden, and the confusion, the fury she'd felt for Klaus, doubled. She had not been on the same page as Klaus for weeks when it came to protecting Hope, but she had done everything she could think of; marrying Jackson, giving Hope a hybrid army, and waiting for Klaus's grand plan, _but Klaus hadn't acted, instead spent his time painting in his room._

"Why would he lie?" Jackson shook his hand through his black hair in frustration. "I don't get it."

"Because he wants us to fear him. He's stubborn and he's scared, but our going behind his back just made us his next targets and he's going to want revenge..." Jackson gripped her hand, his gentle squeeze did nothing to reassure her, nor did his promise to kill Klaus if he tried anything. "He's going to go after you, he'll go after our pack, because that's what he does. He'll kill you all, unless I prove my loyalty. Listen to me..." and Hayley told him her plan.

The first rays of light twinkled over the treetops, but it brought no joy, only anxiety, as Hayley had heard from Elijah that Klaus somehow undaggered himself and was now missing. She had no idea they could even dagger Klaus, but apparently Davina had found a way - the thought was not comforting. She had asked Elijah to stall him, not kill him, and now if Klaus did find her first, she'd have to find some way to calm him. He already hated Jackson and the bayou, only tolerating her wedding because it gave Hope a Hybrid army - strength in numbers to go up against his crazy Aunt Dahlia - that had been their agreement.

Hayley swallowed, sniffing, and pulled her sweater sleeves up around her hands, while Hope snored on her shoulder. She wished she could convince herself that Hope would be safest in the bayou, which Jackson knew better than anyone..._better than Klaus?_ She sighed. She was kidding herself.

Klaus had shown he loved Hope and at times she was almost convinced he cared about her too, and then, Hayley would recall Jackson and how great he was with kids, of how she wanted to give Hope the normal life she never had for herself, but it was her fantasy, because Hope would always be a Mikaelson, just like she would always be Andrea Labonair, the Queen of the Crescents. No name could truly erase their roots.

"You okay?" Josh whispered, leaning against a tree. He was the only one she allowed to stay behind, the rest, she prayed would get out of New Orleans before Klaus found them. "Thank you, for what you did for Aiden..." Hayley left the steps of the cottage, and gripped Josh's spare hand with her free one. "Promise me, you'll keep Hope safe?" she passed Hope to him, pulling the small pink beanie down around Hope's head.

Hayley heard bird calls and smelt the pack's scent on the air. "I promise," Josh took Hope inside the cottage, and Hayley wrung her hands together. She hardly felt like the same Hayley Marshall who had come to New Orleans to find her family. She'd been given so much, and yet, now, as she raised her chin, hearing someone crashing through the forest, and presuming it was Klaus, she readied herself for his wrath.

Hayley recalled the last time she'd seduced Klaus, and how there was no excessive amounts of alcohol this time round. A memory popped into her head. _"Why'd you paint it?" she'd asked about a dark, twisted painting of a figure standing at the edge of a forest. At the time, she hadn't cared about any of his other paintings, but this one was sad and mysterious, perhaps it reminded her too much of her childhood. Klaus gave her a strange look, and then a smile."Painting is a metaphor for control. Every choice is mine; the canvas, the colour...as a child, I had neither a sense of the world, or my place in it, but art taught me that once vision could be achieved with sheer force of will, the same is true of life, provided one refuses to let anything stand in ones way." _Hayley didn't fall for his philosophical words, but they resonated with her all these years later.

Klaus burst through the forest, his eyes glanced in the direction of Aiden's canoe, and then back to Hayley who leaned against a stick which she'd been drawing circles in the mud with. "HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY DAUGHTER FROM ME..." he stormed forwards. "I didn't know they were going to put you down..." she instinctively moved in front of the cottage. "I wanted to protect Hope from Dahlia, I thought we might be safer here in wolf country..." Klaus snorted in contempt. "Hope is safe, with Josh-" Klaus raised his eyebrows in disbelief. Hope began to cry. "She's just hungry...KLAUS STOP!"

He shoved passed her, and she grabbed his arm, pulling him back. "I WANT MY DAUGHTER!" Klaus roared. "OUR DAUGHTER..!" Hayley corrected. Klaus growled. "YOU TOOK HER FROM ME, HER OWN FATHER?! YOU TOLD ELIJAH YOU DIDN'T WANT HER TO BE A MIKAELSON! YOU TOLD ME I WAS THE THREAT, STEP ASIDE HAYLEY...OR I WILL KILL YOU..." Hayley saw something new in his eyes. _Was it fear? Fear for Hope's safety, or fear of what his rage could make him do? _Hayley stayed calm.

"Is that what Dahlia wants?" Hayley murmured, placing both hands against Klaus' cheeks. "For you to kill me because I am her greatest threat." Klaus' hand snapped hold of her left wrist, his eyes narrowed. She spoke gently, trying to calm him. "I'm sorry for breaking your trust, for not believing you had a plan..." Klaus looked suspicious. "You told me 'you trusted me, more than I know', and for me to just leave, to take Hope, I know it was selfish and wrong..." she stared at his lips, bringing her body closer to his. "I broke your trust, and I'm sorry." His grip tightened around her left hand.

Hayley had never seen him so furious, not even when she'd been to the Katie's to terminate her pregnancy and he'd grabbed her throat, ramming her against the wall. That was when Rebekah told him 'it was okay to care' that 'that's all she and Elijah ever wanted for him.' Hayley had seen what his rage could do, when he'd tried to kill Jackson in the bayou for some unknown reason. She, being his only match, pulled him off and threw a few punches herself. Klaus studied her wet eyes, aware that she wasn't telling him the whole truth. Hayley swallowed, willing her heart to stop racing.

"Where's Jackson?" Klaus murmured, clearly seeing through her tactic to stall him.

"He's gone," she said, glad to have talked him into her plan. Klaus narrowed his eyes, pointing back towards the city, and spit flew from his mouth, in his desperation to get his point across.

"Dahlia is coming for Hope, whether we like it or not..." Hayley knew it was so, and part of her was scared, scared of dying at either Klaus' hand or at Dahlia's. "Let me make things right again," she pleaded, fingering the knife-wound in his t-shirt.

"Dahlia wants me to kill you, she offered me a deal, to remove you and let her raise Hope, so I can still be Hope's father..."

Hayley stepped back, her eyes wide, and Klaus sniffed the air, finding wolf-tracks leading out of the forest. Hayley had one shot, and she'd blown it. She saw Josh looking out from the window, holding Hope against his chest, and she knew that she only had one more thing to offer him, praying it would be enough to take his mind off Jackson and off killing her. Hayley took off her sweater, dropping it onto the leaf strewn floor. She glanced back at the window, thankful Josh had left and removed her pants. Last to go was her top, and then she hugged her body, shivering in the brisk morning air.

"Could you really kill me, the mother of your child? I gave you a gift, a daughter to treasure, and if you kill me you'll only lose her forever. I propose a new agreement. If Dahlia comes, we will stand united, we will listen to each other and we will do what we think is best for Hope as a family.."

Klaus turned around, taking in her delicate appearance, and noticed her lips turn from a warm pink to a bluish-purple. He stood in one spot, staring at her as she unbuckled her bra and raised an eyebrow, dropping it onto the floor. "Put your clothes back on, Dahlia could be here any minute," he growled.

Hayley bit her lip, her fingers on the edge of her striped knickers. She flicked her brown hair from her face, inching the material down, and knowing she had his undivided attention. "So what's it going to be? Going or staying?" she whispered, recalling the words he'd given her the night they'd hooked up.

Klaus rammed her against the side of the cottage, his hand dropped from her throat, sliding down her chest and cupped one of her breasts - he growled. Hayley remembered what she'd said to him about his painting, and saw the way he'd deflated when she'd hurt his enormous ego. _"Maybe I can relate?" _Klaus' eyes darkened and she gritted her teeth, standing tall, ready to die if that is what was to come. She had given him everything; her dignity and her soul, and then she felt Klaus' hands on her hips, and he ripped the material from her thighs.

"You like to be in control, you tell me, _Little Wolf_...?" he whispered, his yellow eyes shining with lust. She crushed her lips against his, holding him tight as he fucked her against the cottage walls, and she bit her lip, trying not to scream when her orgasm ripped through her tiny body.

**A/N: Sorry this took me forever, wanted to get Hayley's character right before I posted it. I'm not sorry for the smut at the end there. Please review! x**


	9. Lunch Date (Part 2)

**Disclaimer: Not mine, as much as I wish. A/N: This is for ****225Starburst****, who wanted a part 2 to 'There's a Fine Line between Love and Hate.' Fluff/Smut warning. Kolvina &amp; Klayley fic.**

**Lunch Date**

A sudsy Hayley stumbled out of the shower, squeezing her wet hair between her fingers, and grimaced when she realized how bad her fight with Davina had actually been. Things had been said, and she'd done her usual tantrum and stormed out - except she had stormed right into Klaus' arms. Hayley felt bad that she and Davina hadn't resolved their feelings, she wondered if Kol had tried to comfort her or if she'd gone home, waiting for her to apologise, not that it was her fault.

Hayley pressed her hand against her chest and realized she had lost her friendship necklace. Last she'd felt it, was when she was in the shower with Klaus. _Crap, had it washed down the drain?_ She tightened her hold on her towel plastered against her boobs, and her legs wobbled back the way she had come. Klaus swaggered out with a huge grin on his face. He hadn't grabbed a towel, and smirked at her sudden shock at seeing him completely naked in the doorway.

"Running away, Little Wolf?" He murmured, going to his drawer and pulling up his underwear.

Hayley's breath caught in her lungs, her eyes travelled up his toned abdomen and she sighed, remembering the feel of his fingers tracing her shoulder-blades and spine, and the sound he made when he bucked inside her, placing one hand on the shower tiles, while she refrained from swearing. Once she cried out his name but Klaus cupped his hand against her mouth for fear she would alert the others. "We should do that again sometime," Klaus' eyes twinkled before pulling on a shirt.

"I think I lost something...in the..." Hayley retraced her steps, trying to ignore the memories and sounds of their recent union. She saw a silver bead attached to the edge of the drain, and dove forward, knocking it inside, and gasped. Klaus came running, running his hand through his wet hair and making it stick up every-which-way. "It's gone!" she pointed to the drain.

Klaus lifted her to her feet, carrying a confused expression.

"What's gone, love?" he murmured. Hayley bit her lip and began to stress out. "My friendship necklace. Davina's going to kill me!" Klaus sighed, returning to his clothes, he was reminded of Rebekah and how emotional she got over sentimental objects. "Davina and Kol went for lunch, I heard them leave half an hour ago..." Hayley picked up her things, and hurried outside. "Hayley!" Klaus called out, worried for her. She returned to kiss his cheek, but that wasn't how Klaus wanted to leave things between them. He tried to kiss her on the mouth, but she gave him a small shove. "I can't stay, Klaus. I need to talk to Davina, you don't understand."

Klaus frowned, grabbed his leather jacket, pulling it on and picked up his car keys. "I'll take you to Rousseau's, we'll get lunch and you can tell me what I don't understand, in the car." Klaus left first, and Hayley ran after him, seeing Elijah's cooling himself down in front of the fridge. "We're going out," Klaus called out to his brother. Hayley reached for Klaus' hand, and whispered a kind 'thank you' while his fingers intertwined with hers. "I'll tell Kol it was your idea, to crash his date." Hayley adjusted her black dress, feeling Klaus' lips touch the side of her head, and regretted snapping at him when all he wanted to do was help her.

Little did Hayley know, her necklace was in safe keeping. Klaus had found it on the bathroom floor before she'd left. Perhaps holding onto something so precious hadn't been such a good idea, but then again, he thought, maybe Kol thought like he did, and had confiscated Davina's too, whatever had happened, they were in for an interesting meal, he smirked.

Kol and Davina sat at a small table near the French doors. Sophie and Cami gave Klaus a nod, and he pointed to Kol's table, mouthing 'we'll be over there'. He led Hayley through the tables first, still holding her hand, and checked out her figure with a grin, glad to have sampled her and eager for more. Hayley stopped before she reached the chair. Kol looked up first, surprised by her presence.

"Ok if we join, brother?" Klaus grinned, shaking his brother's neck, and giving Davina a charming smile. "Sophie, love, free drinks for the table, we're celebrating..." Sophie smiled and put Cami to work. Hayley sat awkwardly in the chair beside Davina, and hid her neck behind her hand. Davina sipped on a mocha latte, her eyes glanced at intervals up at Klaus and Hayley, returning to Kol, who smiled apologetically. "What exactly are we celebrating, brother?" Kol asked, pushing his plate of fries away like he'd suddenly lost his appetite.

"Why, I thought it was obvious, Kol? The girls." Klaus pretended to look confused. Hayley kicked him in the shin. "I thought you said no more games?" she hissed. Klaus smirked, pushing back Hayley's hair so he could murmur his answer into her ear. "Kol and I are going to get the drinks, now's your chance to talk, or you can come find me, and we can continue getting familiar elsewhere." Kol and Davina busied themselves with their menus while Klaus pushed back his chair, and pushed Kol from his seat. "The drinks are ready, brother." Kol rubbed his arm with a frown.

Hayley glared at him and fiddled with a serviette while Davina slammed her menu onto the table.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hayley licked her bottom lip, choosing her words carefully. "I came to apologise for what I said earlier." Davina stared at her, looking over her appearance. "You totally did it, didn't you?" Hayley sighed. "Yes, ok, yes we did, but only because I was pissed at you, and well, it happened..." Davina's eyes widened. "You were right, I like Klaus," Hayley admitted, blushing a little. She folded her arms, leaving her neck bare and not caring if Davina noticed.

"And I lost my necklace, but it made me realize we shouldn't let boys come between us. I'm sorry for trying to break up you and Kol, and about what happened in the pool before." Hayley crossed her legs. The thought of Klaus' fingers inside her again made her wet between the thighs again. That, information she didn't share with Davina. "I'll try to be friends with him, if that's what you want."

"Well, we really are a pair. I lost my necklace too. After you left, Kol and I... we didn't have sex, _unlike you..._but I realized when we got out of the pool, that I'd lost it, and we both tried to find it, but it wasn't there...so I've been thinking about it too. We've had them for years, and I agree, we shouldn't get angry at each other for doing things that make us happy. So, truce?" Davina smiled, holding out her hand. Hayley shook it, and they both looked up to the bar, where Kol and Klaus were talking to Sophie and Cami. "I thought they were toasting to us?" she said, narrowing her eyes.

Hayley smiled, feeling like herself again. She pinched a fry from Kol's plate and held out her pinkie. "Best friends forever?" Davina hooked her pinkie on Hayley's. "Forever!" she laughed, making Kol turn around. Klaus pulled something from his pocket, and let the chain fall back into his palm. Kol opened his hand and showed him Davina's necklace. "Couldn't resist," he said, seeing Hayley and Davina exchanging stories. "Should we tell them?" he asked, sipping his whiskey, while Cami put Klaus' credit card through the eftpos machine.

"In due course," Klaus grinned, carrying the extra drinks to the table.

**A/N: Please review! I hope this was ok 225Starburst. Fear not, you will get your KH smut. I have another idea in mind, so stay tuned. Requests/Prompts welcome. **


	10. Behind Closed Doors

**Disclaimer: Not mine, as much as I wish. A/N: Loosely based on the episode 1x07 in Outlander between Jamie &amp; Claire Fraser on their wedding night. Song by Joshua Radin. Smut warning. R&amp;R x**

**Behind Closed Doors**

_Can't take no more_

_wonder if you'll understand_

_it's just the touch of your hand_

_behind closed doors_

_-:-_

_all I needed was_

_the love you gave_

_all I needed for another day_

_all I ever knew, only you_

_-:-_

Klaus stood across the room, his eyes lowered on Hayley's bare feet, white garments knotted around her ankles. The newlyweds gave each other hesitant smiles, knowing what was expected by their family and friends downstairs, and nervous at the thought of being overheard. Their marriage had been the easy part. Hayley craved his hands and lips upon her skin, but needed wine to calm her nerves, not having enough during their reception. She heard horses whinnying outside in the stables and poured a glass each. Klaus raised his, staring at her in surprise when she swallowed the liquid in one gulp, pouring another straightaway.

"To the lady of grace, woman of strength and bride of astonishing beauty, my wife." Hayley raised her glass and swallowed again, pouring another. Klaus sighed, touching her right hand. "You needn't be afraid of me, I wasn't planning on forcing myself on you," he said. Hayley stepped out of her clothes, wearing her undergarments, nervous of consummating her marriage with Klaus. It wasn't like he was a total stranger, she thought. They were friends, or acquaintances. He, being the first highlander to befriend her when she arrived through the stones. "Why did you agree to marry me?" she asked, finding it easier to keep the conversation going, delaying the act itself.

Klaus told her it was an agreement between the Mackenzie clan - he had no choice but to, for the marriage was to protect her from the English. "You married me to keep me safe?" Hayley whispered, wishing for another glass of wine, and leaning against the dressing table. Klaus picked up the bottle she had her eyes on and poured her more, standing no less than a metre away. "You have my name, my clan, my family and if necessary, the protection of my body as well." Hayley sighed, looking over at the bed which looked so inviting. She bit her lip, imagining their bodies entwined.

"It's getting rather late, perhaps we should go to bed?" she offered, turning down the blankets. Klaus seemed hesitant, unsure of her true intentions. "For bed, or to sleep?" he asked. Hayley was still wearing her corset and smiled in an inviting way. Klaus slowly walked over to her, pointing at her clothes. "You're not going to sleep in your corset, so I'll help you with the laces..." he smirked, enjoying the prospect of what awaited him. Hayley swept her brown hair over her right shoulder and turned around, letting him undo the laces on her skirts, first and foremost.

She felt her chest heaving in anticipation of his touch, hearing her corset strings unthreaded through their loops and catching her corset in her arms, dropping it to the floor. Klaus smirked, turning her face to his and running his calloused right hand around her neck, down her arms...until he smiled, taking his time to brush his thumb beneath her t-shirt, groping her breast. Hayley gasped, it being so long since she'd been intimate with anyone other than her husband, who she'd left in 1945 on the other side of the stones, but that was a long story. Now, she was in the Scottish highlands and her husband wasn't even born. Her past was her secret, but now, as Klaus looked at her like she was his goddess Athena, Hayley couldn't keep her impatience at bay.

"It's my turn.." she hissed, surprising him as she undid his belt on his kilt and threw it to the floor. The act itself broke the tension between them, and Klaus could no longer hold back either. Hayley ran her hands through his dirty blond hair and pressed her body against his. He kissed her, grinning in response to her surprise. "Where did you learn to kiss like that?" she asked, slightly breathless.

She thought him a virgin, but he reassured her, just because 'he _was _a virgin, didn't mean he was a monk.' Surprised by his roughness, Hayley gasped when Klaus shoved her shirt up, holding onto her waist, while his other hand dropped his kilt. She tried to turn around to kiss him again, but Klaus shoved her down onto the bed, so excited to take her, that she had no choice in the matter.

Falling on the bed, face down, Hayley breathed in wolf-hairs, tightening her hold on several blankets while Klaus' body bucked roughly against hers. She cried out, feeling her orgasm burning through her thighs and then, as suddenly as it had happened, he'd rolled from her body and looked at her with such excitement she didn't wish to burst his ego. She sighed, gathering her breaths and her dignity, feeling both surprised and disappointed the act was over.

"So was it like you thought it to be?" Hayley murmured, trying to deflect his looks of curiosity and resting her left hand against her bare stomach. "Almost, I..." he faltered, looking up at the ceiling.

Hayley turned on her side, smiling when she realized he was just as nervous as she, perhaps even more-so. "Tell me!" she smiled while Klaus ran a hand through his hair, as he did when he had something on his mind. "You'll laugh at me," he mumbled. Hayley shook her head, keeping her expression serious and promised she wouldn't.

Klaus recalled what his clan brothers had said on how to woo a woman. She sighed, shaking her head and letting a few giggles slip before kissing his bare shoulders. Klaus put another question forward: "Did you like it?" Hayley stayed silent, thinking about it. It was different, rougher, but had been pleasant, she thought, but she shouldn't have liked it as much as she did. Hayley saw Klaus turn his head, ego bruised when she had kept silent.

She left the bed, staring into the mirror and knowing she had to teach Klaus the proper way to pleasure a woman, or else their marriage would suffer. "Take off your shirt, I want to look at you!" she ordered from the centre of the room. She heard plates clatter below them. Klaus left the bed behind and did as she instructed. She touched his chest, running her fingertips across his beating heart, down his arms and over his firm buttocks. She kissed his shoulders, tasting salt and sweat, and eyed his erect length, her heart beating rapidly.

Klaus grinned, leaning his head against hers. "Well then, take off yours as well." Hayley pulled the strings of her shirt undone and let the material fall down her arms to the ground. She stared into his lust-filled eyes, smiling when he stepped backwards in surprise. She came forward, smirking at his hesitation. "Have you never seen a naked woman before?" Klaus lowered his eyes on everything she offered him, swallowing and finding his words. "Aye, but not one so close..." She pressed her hand against his chest, feeling the hairs beneath her palm. "And not one that's mine," he growled.

Hayley gasped when Klaus kissed her, this time, pulling on her bottom lip. She pulled him back to their bed, excitement had replaced her anxiety. She had Klaus' undivided attention and he was careful to treat her like a queen, producing another orgasm which rippled though her body soon after. He stopped, worried he may be hurting her, and caressed her face from above, relieved when she kissed him hard, telling him he was doing fine. "I didn't know it happened every time..." he grinned, bucking inside her and gaining momentum until she rolled on top of him. "Only if the man is a very good lover," she smirked, enjoying the feel of his stubble against her tongue as she placed kisses against his blushing cheeks.

"What are you doing?" Klaus queried, trying to lift his head as Hayley left peppered kissing across his neck, pinning his hands beside his head. "Stay still," she ordered, moving herself further down his naked torso. Every sound he emitted in response to each gentle lick, and rub over his length was worth it. She showed him where to put his hands when she pleasured him this way and she grinned when Klaus squirmed beneath her mouth, groaning when his seed burst from his tip.

She appeared by his side, wiping his cum from her mouth, eyes full of lust and beaming when he seemed incapable of speech. She brushed sweat from his forehead and kissed him, deepening the kiss, and pulling his hand between her thighs. "Just do exactly as I say, ok?" Klaus licked his bottom lip in anticipation and began to rub three of his fingers against her folds. Hayley's cries silenced the guests below and she dug her nails into his muscular arm, ordering him to fasten his pace, her walls tightening around his fingers.

"How are you feeling?" Klaus murmured, wiping his fingers against the blankets and kissing her nose.

"Wonderful..." she breathed, propping her head against his chest, and raising one leg across his lower half. "I'm never leaving this bed, and neither are you!" Hayley smirked, with a devilish grin. Klaus chuckled, kissing her forehead and closed his eyes. Somewhere in the distance an owl hooted, and he wrapped his arms around his snoozing wife to keep her from getting a cold.

Hours later, Klaus woke to find Hayley walking around the room and getting a fire ready. The crescent moon shined outside, and a few stars dotted the sky beneath the grey clouds. Downstairs a few snores could be heard, and he propped himself on his elbow, seeing a tray of food at the end of the bed. "I hope you did not retrieve the food only in that, love?" Klaus smirked, admiring her nakedness.

"No, I wore a blanket, _sweetheart."_ Hayley shot back, preparing tea, although Klaus was craving something else. He nibbled on some stale bread, and pulled a set of beads from his belongings.

"These were my sister's, Rebekah's..." Klaus began. "What of your sister?" Hayley asked, interested. His eyes grew dark and she was afraid of his answer. "Our farm was raided by the English four years ago and she was forced to become a maid, or be killed. She would have died to save her dignity, but Randall, took a liking to her. I don't know if she's still alive, but I vowed to kill Randall if I ever saw him again."

Hayley touched the beads, and let him bestow them around her neck. She picked up her blanket, wrapping it around her body, and sat Klaus on a vacant chair. "I will treasure these until we return them to their rightful owner." Klaus looked into her reassuring eyes, and nodded, exhaling when Hayley began to kiss him, wrapping the blanket around him as the fire crackled. "I love you," Hayley whispered, pressing her head against his, and Klaus kissed her, pulling her legs tighter around him and making love in front of the fire.

**A/N: Please review! Shout out to any Outlander fans out there. As for Hayley's husband in 1945, you can decide if it was Jackson or Tyler! Either way, I think Klaus would make a wonderful Jamie Fraser :P (Klaus in a kilt...dying of feels!) I should also mention the edit I made recently was inspired by this story &amp; can be found on twitter or tumblr.**


	11. The Game Plan

**Disclaimer: Not mine as much as I wish. A/N: For Sandra who requested a continuation/one-shot based on her story '****The Parent Trap- The Diary of Hope Mikaelson**'** which acts as a prequel. I've selected a few of my favourite scenes from the second half of the Hayley Mills' (1961) movie to adapt. Hope I do it justice.**

**The Game Plan**

There were feelings, I'd seen them, like shooting stars in space; like constellations and fireworks; like glitter on my recent art project. Excitement burst through my chest as I dropped my shopping bags on my bedspread and pulled my diary from its hiding spot. I'd finally thought of something to get my parents back together, 'operation Parent-Trap', I'd called it...but I needed all the help I could get.

I scribbled a mind-map of sorts, changed coloured pens depending on conspirators and thought of how Elijah wouldn't approve. He was in love with my mum. I appreciated how he took care of us, these thirteen years, but I think, deep down, he knew he could never replace Klaus, as my father. My hand began to ache from writing, and I frowned, scribbling out what I'd written. "S'annoyed," I said, using my made-up slang, frustrated by my indecisiveness.

"Hope! Your dad's here to pick you up!" I closed my diary and shoved it into one of my shopping bags, then walked downstairs. "I thought we're having dinner here?" I asked seeing dad standing on the porch. Mum gave me a hug and a kiss, ruffling my brown hair. "Your dad has somebody he'd like you to meet," mum explained, avoiding dad's gaze. "We'll have dinner next time, I promise." I felt sad to be leaving so soon, and suspicious of dad's guest. _Was he dating again? _

"Who is she?" I asked from the car. Dad sighed, looking into my inquisitive eyes. "She's a friend, you'll like her." I doubted it. "Why not wear one of your new dresses for the occasion?" he said, parking in the driveway of the plantation. I slammed the car door and marched to my room. "Is _she_ downstairs?" I asked Auntie Bex when she came into my room with fresh towels. She sighed, helping me with my hair. "Yes, _she_ is. Her name is Genevieve, and she's good, she's mighty good but if Klaus wants to make a ninny of himself, by all means, I'm not saying a word..." The sooner my plan was set in motion, the better off we'd all be, I thought.

After telling Auntie Bex the plan, she warned me to be careful. "Genevieve is smarter than the rest, Hope, I fear Klaus is too besotted to see the truth." I changed into my swimming costume. It was too hot to wear a dress. Walking onto the patio, I saw dad's girlfriend sitting on the chair beside the pool. Dad had gone for drinks, and I knew from her pose she had class. Her red hair glistened in the sunlight and she wore a green broach in her hair-bun. The woman turned around when I picked up a pool noodle, and introduced herself.

"Hello, you must be Hope, it's a pleasure to meet you." She extended her hand and Hope shook it, not wishing to be rude. "Your dad let me ride _Athena_ today, I believe she's your horse?" Genevieve's eyes were bright but calculative, sizing me up. I nodded, slipping into the pool and sitting on the pool noodle. "Oh yes, I'm quite used to it by now, dad loves to go riding, one day he had FIVE different women here, but it's none of my business. If he wants to make a ninny of himself -" I kicked my feet to stay afloat, making waves with my arms, glancing at Genevieve's startled expression.

"Here you are, love, did you two get acquainted?" dad said, kissing Genevieve's cheek and handing her a glass of wine. He left a Shirley Temple on the coffee table for me, although I'd just spotted Marcel on the tractor heading towards us. My brother managed the apple plantation on the where dad had lived since my parents' split, leaving mum ownership of the Palace Royale.

"Oh yes, she made me feel right at home," I heard Genevieve say as I climbed out of the pool. "Hope, dinner won't be long, and I-we've got something we want to tell you..." My heart clenched in my chest, dreading whatever news they had. "I'm just saying hi to Marcel, I haven't seen him in ages," I lied, running off.

* * *

Marcel stopped the tractor when he saw me. "So you've met Genevieve?" he frowned. "She's a piece of work, thinks she's better than the rest of us, drives Rebekah crazy." Andromeda, our German Shepherd jumped from the tractor to lick the chlorine from my bare legs. "It's serious isn't it?" I asked about dad's relationship. "He hasn't told you?" Marcel shook bits of tree from his plaid shirt. "They're getting married in a few days." I felt like he'd punched me in my windpipe. I couldn't breathe... _DAYS? "_We've got to stop them!" I said, sounding hysterical.

"What do you suggest? Dad's happy, the happiest he's been since-" Marcel broke off. I knew what he was going to say. "Since my mum? He can't marry _somebody else_ when he's in love with mum-" Marcel shook his head. "They've had thirteen years to get back together, and they haven't, Hope, maybe that's a sign they weren't meant to be?" I shook my head, knowing they _were_ meant to be, they just needed a shove in the right direction.

"What do you think about moving our annual camping trip forwards?" I said. "If Genevieve wants to be part of this family, she should honour our family customs!" Marcel grinned: "You really are your father's daughter. Who else have you roped in to help you sabotage their relationship?" I smiled. "Almost everyone..." I remembered Kol. "We need some honey and loads of string, oh and tell Kol to bring mum here because the Palace Royale is no place to rekindle a romance." Marcel grinned, and gave Andromeda and I, a lift back to the house.

* * *

I liked to think I'd inherited different characteristics from members of my family, like, I learnt the art of sabotage from dad; mum gave me courage; Auntie Bex gave me strength; Uncle Kol gave me my mischievous side; Marcel taught me to be a warrior and Elijah gave me my fascination of the stars. Either way we're a dysfunctional bunch, but we're all survivors. I was writing in my diary when dad came in to check on me. I was frustrated at him for giving up on mum...on us, as a family.

"I know you think I've rushed this, Hope, but when you know you've found the one, you can't let them get away. I'm happy, and I love Genevieve, and I want you to understand, things aren't going to change around here." I could hear the desperation in his voice, pleading me to understand his choice, but I couldn't, not when I knew it wasn't right. Genevieve tried to speak to me after dinner to calm me because dad had given up (I'd promised Marcel, I wasn't going to make things easy - I was not okay with him marrying a total stranger!). She'd shown her true colours when dad left us alone.

"I'm marrying your father and there's nothing you can do about it," she said. "Wanna bet!" I hissed, causing her to smirk like I was no match for her. I knew from that moment, Auntie Bex had been right all along. I stomped to my room. It was 3am when my mobile rang. I answered it on the second ring and pulled my covers up over my head. It was Uncle Kol. "'Operation Parent-Trap' is set. Your mum's coming over for lunch tomorrow, and you can tell your dad about the camping trip then."

Everything was falling into place. The next morning I was happy to see Genevieve had gone to speak to the priest, and I had two days to stop the dreaded wedding. I promised myself I wasn't going to speak to dad, let alone look him in the eye, maybe he'd get the hint I didn't approve and that I was furious with him. Dad frowned when neither Marcel nor Rebekah offered any help at breakfast. "You are all being childish! I'm going out on the plantation and when I get back for lunch you better be supportive!" We watched him storm outside, punching the door so it bounced on its hinges. Marcel grabbed my arm before I could ask Auntie Bex to give me extra strawberries on my pancakes.

"I put your _things_ on your bed." His eyes sparkled, putting down his spoon. Rebekah pulled an enormous garbage bag from the cupboard. "What's all that?" I asked, surprised. "It's everything we need to recreate the scene, come on Marcel, I need you to move so we can put this tablecloth on." My brother sighed, taking his time, and I helped. "Why is there a violin in my seat?" he asked, returning from the sink. I put my hands on my hips.

"Tinsy favwoir?" I said, using another of my favourite words and giving him my bambi-eyes. "No, Hope, everything but that!" Marcel said, realizing what I suggested. Rebekah wrote on some name-tags. "It's important to your sister, and to me, besides every restaurant has music!" Next she reheated some Italian take-away in the oven. Marcel leaned against his chair with a long sigh. "I haven't played since I was about Hope's age..." he muttered. I cringed, the notes sounded like sparrows being strangled.

"Here-" I gave Marcel a costume which made him retreat, until Rebekah convinced him with several cuddles and kisses. I was glad when the door-bell went, hurrying to answer it and saw Rebekah putting a name tag in the centre of the table. Kol winked at me over mum's head, muttering something about helping Davina, and leaving a confused Hayley on the doorstep. "Kol told me you were feeling sick...what exactly are you two up to?" she said, feeling my forehead.

"Nothing," I lied, leading mum inside, and weaving around an excited Andromeda who could smell meatballs. Mum picked up her name tag, as I poured some red wine. "You look nice," I said. "Is that one of the dresses from yesterday?" Mum gave me a suspicious look I pretended not to notice. She looked down at the checked tablecloth. "Lunch is almost ready, and that sounds like dad now." I was half excited and half nervous to be finally done with phase one of the plan.

"What the hell is that smell?" Dad saw me and frowned. He had twigs in his hair. I opened my mouth to warn him we had a guest, but he'd seen mum, and the shouting began. I crept behind the curtain and shoved Marcel outside to break up the argument. "I apologise in advance..." Marcel began to play the violin, dressed as a gypsy. Dad chortled into his wine while mum let Rebekah put a plate of spaghetti bolognaise in front of her. "What's this, I hate Italian!" Mum slapped him in the arm.

"Don't you get it, yet? Our daughter is trying to create our first date. Candles, the checked tablecloth, Italian...don't you remember? Martinelli's?" I heard the gentleness in mum's voice, but dad seemed too blind to care. "Why the bloody hell would she want to do that?" I sighed. "Marcel, you're making my ears bleed, I'll give you a raise if you stop playing," dad ordered. Marcel stopped, but not before giving him a hint. "You're getting married soon, maybe Hope wanted to make sure you'd tied up any loose strings, so to speak." Marcel gave mum a pat on the shoulder, and left, while I sat myself down at the piano.

Marcel announced me, pulling back the curtain. I played a bit of piano and guitar, remembering the lessons I'd had with Elijah. _"Let's get together what do you say? We could have a swinging time! We'd be a crazy team, why don't we make a scene, together?"_ Mum clapped the loudest once I'd finished. "Why don't you come and join us?" she said, wiping sauce from the corners of her mouth. Dad picked at the spaghetti with his fork. "Yeah, join us, there's plenty of glop!" I shook my head, saying I'd make a sandwich in the kitchen but I did have something I needed to get off my chest.

"Dad, you told me you're getting married this weekend. Mum, you seem fine but I know you're not, so I vow, and Marcel, Rebekah and Kol agree with me, to bring forward our family camping trip on the condition that, if we do this, I'll stop treating Genevieve like the gold-digger she is-" Dad looked mad, but I needed to be heard. "And it will be your last chance to prove you both still don't love each other." I left them to talk. I just needed mum to tell dad exactly how she felt, and vice-versa. Marcel and Auntie Bex joined me in the kitchen, and the three of us took turns at listening at the door.

* * *

I was in a good mood, having helped Marcel pack dad's car with all our regular camping equipment. Mum had borrowed one of dad's t-shirts and wore a pair of Rebekah's shorts and boots, as well as a broad smile, swapping stories with Rebekah. A car drove up, and my heart sank when I saw Genevieve climb out of it, running up to dad and getting into an argument. "Of course Hayley's coming, it's a family camping trip, we do it each year! No, I didn't plan this, it's something Hope wanted. I know it's our wedding rehearsal but this is important to her-" I put some fishing rods in the back of the car, and shut the boot.

Marcel messed up my hair, and got into the car, calling out the window for mum and dad to join us. I waved at Rebekah, returning her smile, catching Father Kieran enjoying the drama. "Don't be silly Klaus, of course you can't leave Genevieve behind, she must come with us!" Klaus glared at Hayley, rubbing his temples. "You can borrow one of Klaus' shirts, he has plenty. Don't be silly, it will be a great way for you to get to know Hope, and, you know what, I might just stay home, and catch up with my sister-in-law." Mum gave me a warm smile and ignored my look of disgust. There was no backing out for any of us, we were going camping: Marcel, dad and _Genevieve._

"Yeah, I heard it from an old scout, if you clap two sticks together like this-" I brushed my brown hair from my eyes. "It scares the mountain lions away." Marcel clapped some sticks together, his eyes shining with mirth, they both knew Genevieve was listening. They were about half way up the mountain, and Genevieve was resting on a rock, begging for water. "It's Genevieve, she's not used to the outdoors, honey." I turned around, hiding a gleeful smile behind my hand and resuming my shocked face once I'd turned back.

When we finally reached the top of the mountain, I needed a swim, not only to cool off but because I'd another _funtastic_ idea. Marcel had the same idea, pulling off his shirt and diving into the lake. Dad set up the fishing rods while Genevieve massaged her sore feet. He encouraged her to soothe them in the water. I beckoned Marcel over, and he raised an eyebrow. I pointed at Genevieve, and he nodded, reading my mind. He gave me a leg up, and I stood upon his shoulders, making it seem like I was standing in shallow water.

"Come on in, it's not deep!" I yelled, encouraging her forwards. Genevieve gave me a suspicious look, then she walked straight in, disappearing with a squeal. I laughed, Marcel swum up to the surface, grinning and both our faces turned blank when Klaus came running. For dinner we had trout, which dad caught and cooked on the coals. "Are you sure you don't want anything?" Marcel asked, trying to serve her the last trout. Genevieve shook her head. "How many times do I have to say it, I _detest_ trout! What are we having tomorrow?" Klaus sighed, while Marcel's cheeks grew red from putting up with her attitude. I ate my trout without any fuss.

"Trout," Klaus said. Genevieve sighed, excusing herself for bed. Klaus gave her a kiss, and after a few minutes, turned around to see her clapping two sticks together. Marcel and I hid our faces, while he questioned her. "I'm frightening away the mountain lions...?" A piece of Genevieve's red hair fell over her frazzled pink cheeks. Klaus raised his eyebrows. "There aren't any, are there?" I stuffed my cheeks full of trout and avoided dad's gaze. Marcel tipped his hat over his eyes. Genevieve threw the sticks down and stomped off to her tent. I was glad she was gone, and denied any involvement.

Marcel woke me up at 3am. Klaus was fast asleep near the smouldering campfire, and we crept inside Genevieve's tent. I gave Marcel the string and he eagerly went to work, wrapping the string around the tent poles while I squirted honey over Genevieve's feet, over her sleeping bag and out the tent opening. I grinned, lightly tapping Marcel's hand, and returning to my tent, where I would sleep soundly. The next morning we were awakened by several screams. I emerged from my tent, seeing some baby bears licking Genevieve's' toes.

Genevieve was on the warpath, I guess if you submarine a person, that was what's expected? Dad wasn't there, he was shaving down by the lake, but he must have heard the commotion. Marcel ducked, shouting at her to calm down. "I HATE THIS PLACE! I HATE NATURE, I HATE ANIMALS, I HATE TROUT!" She threw our tinned food tins at her tent, and shoved Marcel back when he tried to stop her. "What's going on?" Dad had arrived, looking around at the mess.

"What's going on?" Genevieve voice faded, and she marched up to me. "Why don't you ask your daughter?" Marcel stood beside me. "You're siblings? Do you share everything?" We nodded, united by our dislike of her. Dad watched, clearly confused. "Then you can give your brother, his share of this!" She slapped me across the face and I almost fell to the ground from the force. Genevieve glared at dad, and she threw her engagement ring at his stunned expression. Then she was gone.

* * *

We drove back home to the plantation after that. Dad had ranted in the car while Marcel and I looked out of the window, denying our involvement, but I'm sure he saw through us. I went upstairs to have a shower, exhausted, giving Marcel a grateful smile for his help, and felt guilty for making my dad miserable. After my shower, I changed into my pajamas and saw Auntie Bex and Marcel embracing. I heard music on downstairs, and fixed my hair, stopping right before I entered the kitchen. I'd just witnessed dad's expression, and saw mum standing on a kitchen chair reaching for some plates.

I held my breath, leaning against the door. "Is that stew I can smell?" dad asked, when mum stepped down from the chair, wearing a blue apron. She smiled. "You're back early, I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow? What happened?" Dad sniffed the stew, tasting some from the wooden spoon. "Don't pretend you don't know," he said, frowning. Mum raised her eyebrows. "Genevieve decided I was too much trouble, I suppose. Although I have an inkling our daughter and my son, joined forces." Mum went to the stew and ladled some into the bowls.

"How horrible!" she said, while I smirked, watching dad smile. "Won't you help me out of this apron?" mum asked, turning her back to him. Dad sighed, staring at mum's neck as she moved her hair over her shoulder. I felt the sparks again, and if I could feel them from where I was standing, I knew I wasn't making things up. Dad leaned down and kissed mum on the nape of her neck. "I've missed you," he whispered. Mum smiled, resting her head against his, and her chest heaved in anticipation. "I've always loved you," he whispered. Mum stopped him before he could kiss her.

"Why did you never say anything?" He sighed, "I suppose I thought you deserved better." I gasped, muffling my excited squeak while I watched them embrace. Marcel and Auntie Bex, crept up to me, and I pointed, grinning, surprised to see Kol and Davina there. Kol ruffled my hair and Andromeda came running, totally blowing our covers with loud, booming barks. Mum and dad broke apart. "Hope Mikaelson!" Dad said, using his disciplining voice. I stepped into the kitchen, nervous, and hung my head in shame. "How do you feel about being our flower girl at our wedding?" He smiled, a mischievous glint in his eye. I ran over and hugged them, relief shot through my veins. I'd done it, 'operation Parent-Trap' had worked and it had brought everyone closer. "That would be amazeballs!" I said, hugging them close, happy to see sparks flying like shooting stars in space; like constellations and fireworks; like glitter on my recent art project.

**A/N: Please review! I'm going to cry...Mikaelson Family FEELS! Please point out any typos, many thanks! x**


	12. The Brave Bartender

**Disclaimer: Not mine, as much as I wish it. A/N: For Mandy &amp; any Klami shippers out there. Loosely based on 2x22. I've loved Cami since 4x20, and wanted to pay homage to her. I like Klami's friendship, and tbh I ship anyone with Klaus. ****R&amp;R x**

**The Brave Bartender**

Cami came into Rousseau's with a delivery, ready for a boring afternoon of restocking the shelves. A voice startled her from the bar. "'78, a good year, crack one of those open would you?" Klaus grinned, one foot propped up against the bar stool. "To commiserate my sister leaving me, again." She saw his hand clutching an empty glass of whiskey. No point throwing him out, she thought, having wished for company. They were still somewhat friends.

"You have to stop compelling the customers, I need the tips!" she said, uncorking a bottle and pouring two drinks. He took something from his pocket and slid it across the bar to her. It was a $100 bill. He smiled, looking away first, and she sighed. "When I first got into town you handed me one of those. I'd taken a shift from another girl, if not for that, it could be someone else standing here and not me," she said, sliding his glass towards him. Klaus' eyes held captive her soul, as they always had, since the moment they'd met.

She gulped down her drink. He moved closer, the stool screeching against the floorboards. "You know, I prefer to see it the other way," he confessed. "If it wasn't that night, this bar, that $100 bill, it would have been Jackson Square..." She looked up, surprised by his earnest reply, the way words burst from his lips, like they'd been on the tip of his tongue, waiting for the right moment. Her heart raced. "...staring at a painting, or Frenchman street, listening to Jazz," he hesitated, unable to look her in the eyes, "I would've found you." _What changed his mind?_

Cami stared at his lips, desiring their touch. She saw the change in his eyes, a sudden fear, and then he fell back. "Thank you," and her heart sank. "For the drink," he murmured, turning on his heel and rushing outside. She had a strange effect on Klaus Mikaelson, it was like he didn't know what he wanted. One minute he was compelling her to be his therapist, pouring out his heart about his family, plotting murders and trying to keep Hayley and the baby protected, then he was threatening to kill them all, wanting them to fear him, to believe he was a monster. _Which was it?_

* * *

He could be infuriating, and then, if he allowed it, sincere. _"Camille, I need your help..." She didn't let his desperately pathetic appearance deter her anger, remembering his bite, and agony when he drank her blood. She brandished her pointer finger, put up with the roll of his eyes -she deserved an apology, she deserved respect. "Hah! Hello Klaus, 'Hello Camille, thank you so much for convincing my furious siblings to join my machiavellian plan!' Yeah? That was good times! Oh, what did you say, 'how's your neck?' It's healed, thank you so much for asking, now you were saying?" _

It was like he never thought through the consequences of his actions, like he was still a boy learning between right and wrong. Mikael came to mind, and Klaus' endless 'daddy-issues', many of which still haunted him. She'd defended Klaus from his father once, understanding the perils he'd suffered from Mikael's vindictive bullying_. 'It's the least I could've done for telling you not to kill that bastard the first chance you had!' Klaus had touched her wound, seemingly crushed. "Oh, he hurt you, that alone I would kill him." _Klaus cared. He was not a monster, these glimpses of humanity proved that.

When rumours had spread through the New Orleans quarter that Klaus had murdered Aiden, she didn't believe them. She knew Klaus was capable of many things, but he wouldn't hurt a member of Hayley's pack, his pack, not a wolf who had vowed to protect his only daughter? She had confronted him at the Palace Royale and he let her rant, unable to see the trauma in her eyes, but able to hear the pain in her voice.

_"Freya didn't just kill Aiden, she didn't just murder an innocent guy," Cami yelled. He finally had the decency to turn around, brandishing his hand. "And neither did I!" She was taken aback."What, why did you tell them you did?" Klaus' sighed. "If I had spilled crescent blood then Hayley will have been forced to question her pack's loyalty to Hope, and she will not run!" Cami stared at him, questioning who'd protect Hope."ONLY I CAN SAVE HER!" he implored. "AND I NEED THEM TO FEAR ME!" he thundered. "Am I supposed to fear you too?" she whispered, staring into his scared expression._

He had bitten her, broken her trust many time before, threatened Davina and Josh, his family, done stupid things, killed people, and yet she still forgave him. She kept her promise to help him, despite what he'd done. When her Uncle died, he'd been there to help her grieve. She'd lost her mentor, her only family, and accepted the responsibility attached to her surname. The church felt empty without him. Darkness swallowed her up, and she felt imprisoned by its walls. Perhaps they were in hell already?

Marcel had inherited Klaus' leadership skills, his fierce loyalty to his friends, and family, and a fury towards people who betrayed him. Klaus had allowed Marcel to comfort her after Kieran's death, having banished him to the outskirts of New Orleans for bringing his father to town a hundred years before. Klaus cared for his family more than anything, and when they betrayed him, he punished them with daggers dipped in white oak ash, putting them to sleep for centuries, but never killing them.

He was impulsive, but brave. _"I had to make it seem, in front of Dahlia, that I cared for nothing, for no-one, but you should know when I hurt you...I-" Cami saw frustrated tears pool in his eyes. Hope slept in the baby carrier nearby and she knew Klaus wouldn't have asked if it wasn't important. _He was incredibly layered, making him fascinating for a Psych major. At times he would close himself up, keeping everyone at bay, even his own family, and then when she coaxed it from him, he could be the sweetest guy, caring, loving, and romantic. He was extremely intelligent, most sociopaths were.

Cami eventually acted on her feelings, provoking Klaus to feel something, it was only his humanity peeling away the layers of discord. She wanted to stop him from killing his father, to ease his mind, to remind him what it felt like to believe in all things good. _"I get it, the real question is what are you fighting for?" He glared at her. "Ask me to dance!" He did not move. "You want t-to dance?" She rolled her eyes. "No, I never want to dance, I'm actually bad at it, but I'm trying to make a point. There's more to life than the pain they made you feel, a cold beer, a slow song, a good friend," she smiled, moving closer. _

There was the boy again, the shy, nervous boy. _"There are good things, Klaus," she took his hand. "And you need to see that too..." He held her, delicately. "There's no real place in revenge..." she breathed, her heart racing as his gaze washed over her, his warm breath against her ear. They danced on the spot, listening to Louis Armstrong, and he looked down at her lips, and then stepped back, twirling her across the floor, and when she'd looked up he'd gone. _He'd tricked her, by giving her a rehabilitated Klaus, the Klaus she yearned for, but she could not change him. Cami returned to her boxes, running the knife through the tape, and marking them off the invoice.

* * *

Klaus stood outside Rousseau's, trying to understand his emotions. He remembered how far from winning the battle they were. He wanted to kiss her, he knew she wanted him to, but she was Marcel's old flame, and something always stopped him. _"Our battle is not yet won, and I need you to protect the most important thing in my life, I need you to do it here, where magic is void, and I'm sorry! I will find a way to make it up to you!"_ He'd asked her to look after Hope, because he trusted her, and he knew she had a black belt in karate. He smiled.

Even when they were strangers, staring at a painting in the middle of Jackson Square, when he knew Marcel fancied her, she was exactly his type, reminding him a little of Rebekah, and also Caroline. She had crossed her arms over her blue spotted dress, with an intense expression. He listened to the jazz band, taking in all the things he loved about New Orleans' streets - its art, music and culture, and how whenever he felt trapped, he could go there and relax his mind. He sidled up to her, and she pulled her red bag onto her shoulder.

_"The $100 dollar guy," she smirked, and he knew already that he liked her. "The Brave Bartender," he said, making her nod in agreement. He sees her name badge, and they converse. "Do you paint?" he asked. She smiled, shaking her head. "No, but I admire, every artist has a story you know?" He listens. "He wishes he could control his demons, instead of having his demons control him. He's lost, alone...or maybe he just drank too much tonight, sorry, overzealous, psych major," she shrugged her shoulders. He smiled. "I think you were probably right the first time..."_

Cami was his friend. Fierce, smart, brave, and of course beautiful and she could always put him in his place. He respected her. With Hayley, it was different again, he had been with wolves before, but Crescents were cunning and tough. They'd always have a connection, she was the mother of his child. He tried not to think of what Elijah would do once he found out he'd cursed her pack to their wolf form, but it was the only way to keep Dahlia from murdering her. He thought of something he'd said to Cami. _"It will be better for you if you did, for you to believe I am the monster they would paint me as."_ Klaus fought a battle inside his mind.

He pushed open the door, walking across the room and put a coin into the duke box. His heart raced like hummingbird, and he knew if he did this, he could never go back. This was real, and he smiled. "And then one day when all of this was passed, I might find you and profess my innocence, and because you're you, you would believe me, and we would pass a perfect afternoon in a corner cafe together," Cami looked up, dropping the invoice, and returned from behind the bar. Klaus grinned, his confidence pouring out as he caressed her cheek. "And I would wish for nothing more.."

He kissed her, taking her lips hostage as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She pressed her forehead against his, and whispered. "There are good things, Klaus." And he believed her, tilting her chin, and kissing away his regrets as the music played.

**A/N: Crying. Hope it wasn't too confusing with the memories and all. Please review.**


	13. His Original Face

**Disclaimer: Not mine as much as I wish it. A/N: I'm sure this has been done by now, but I wanted to put my spin on it. Based on 2x22 when Davina attempts to resurrect Kol. R&amp;R x**

**His Original Face**

Davina had said goodbye to Kol, her boyfriend, and it had been excruciatingly difficult, because she'd promised to save him. Finn had hexed his own brother to die. That was the Mikaelson family for you, they were just as corrupt as their parents. During their brief time together, Kol proved he could be trusted. The other Mikaelsons and Marcel, had let her down before. Davina assured Kol she could help drain away his pain, but that was all she could do.

He put on a brave face as Rebekah nursed him, surrounded by Klaus and Elijah. They spoke of promises from a thousand years ago while he coughed up blood, sweat dripping from his nostrils. Davina now had Kol's ashes, taken from the Palace Royale, from a secret cupboard that protected them. "It's going to be weird, seeing you with your original face..." she said, standing in a tomb in Lafayette Cemetery. The face she'd known had belonged to Kaleb, whose body had been hexed, and whom she'd buried beside her last love, Tim.

Davina was startled by a voice. "He was a handsome one, my brother," Rebekah edged nearer. "So much for your big promise to stay a witch until we got Kol back..." Davina snapped. Rebekah pursed her lips. "He is my brother and I have loved him many lifetimes, longer than you've been on this earth. I will stop at nothing to get Kol back no matter what flesh I am in." She had hit a nerve, but seemed convinced that Rebekah told her the truth. "I'm sorry, what happened?" Rebekah shrugged, mentioning Klaus' name. Klaus had killed Tim, he'd attacked Josh, and he was Kol's half brother.

"Judging by your look of determination, you are going ahead with the spell?" Rebekah ventured. Davina nodded, putting the vase down and looking at the gravestone in front of her.

"I only get one shot at this and I'm using it to get back Kol." Rebekah moved forward, her heart sinking when she remembered how much Elijah counted on her to convince Davina to resurrect their mother instead. She made a promise, and she was not going to back out of it now. "Are you okay?"

Rebekah nodded. "Let me help. With two of us working together it should make the process faster." The Original took Davina's offered hand and they began to chant, Davina with her eyes closed, a smile appearing, as she thought of what Kol might say. Her heart fluttered in her excitement to see him again, and she heard Rebekah's chants echoing in her ears. Rebekah hoped her brothers would understand, Kol was the better option to defeat Dahlia. He had practiced beneath their mother, and had accumulated years of knowledge by working with New Orleans' witch covens over the last thousand years, surely he'd know of some way to defeat Dahlia?

The ground shook beneath their feet, and Davina and Rebekah held onto each other, muttering the spell over and over. Rebekah gasped, "Look!" and Davina smiled, watching a man's hand shoot up through the consecrated dirt. "Kol!" Rebekah said, watching as her brother slowly emerged from the dirt. Neither Rebekah nor Davina were prepared to see Kol climb from the casing completely naked.

"That's my girl," the stranger said, with a familiar cocky grin. Davina turned to Rebekah for confirmation, who averted her eyes, giving the brunette a brief nod. "So my sister keeps her promise, but no Klaus or Elijah?" Davina's gaze washed over him, and Kol moved forward. Rebekah pulled off her jacket and threw it at his face. "Put some clothes on!" Kol looked down at her leather jacket, and smirked, turning back to Davina, who blushed when he caught her staring.

"I'd like to have a word with my girlfriend," he said, as Rebekah hesitated, then went to walk around the cemetery for some fresh air. A few minutes later, Kol used Rebekah's jumper to cover his nether regions, and smiled, again with that cocky grin, his eyes warm and friendly. "Thank you," he whispered. "You're welcome," Davina whispered.

She took in his short brown hair. He wasn't as tall as Kaleb, but they had the same smile. His mannerisms were a mixture of his siblings, and he was fit...she blushed, realizing he was walking towards her, and she gasped when his spare hand cupped her chin. "I know I'm not the same person you fell in love with, but I just wanted you to know, I'm forever grateful." She remembered the memory she treasured of their last moments together, and how he had whispered the sweetest thing, trying to make her laugh, when the situation was far from funny.

_They slow danced in the cemetery waiting for the Death, and she clung to him, praying they could turn back time. She cried into his shoulder, as he tried to reassure her. "I know we're in a cemetery and I happen to be terminal, but you've got to admit the stars are lovely." She sniffed back tears. "How can you make jokes at a time like this?" He smiled, pale and clammy, with nervous sweat rolling from his forehead. She doesn't like the way his eyes are red and bloodshot, nor how his voice cracks when he speaks. "Under the same stars there's some guy and he's with his girl, and he's got all the time in the world, and he's right, and I hate him." _

_He coughs, badly. "Are you okay?" she's basically carrying most of his weight, and she's terrified of losing him. She's not ready to say goodbye, and he kisses her. "I think I want to be alone for this bit," he whispers, letting her go. She watches as he stumbles, and tries to disappear into the alley way. He's stopped by Rebekah, Klaus and Elijah, who have come to say their goodbyes. Rebekah wraps her arm around Davina, to comfort them both. Elijah lights some candles, and Klaus lets Kol lean on him. He's lowered to the mausoleum floor where Klaus holds him, his expression serious._

_Kol grasps Klaus' black coat. "All my life, all I ever wanted was you lot to care about me." Davina mutters spells to ease Kol's pain, fresh tears falling. Rebekah joins her brothers, and shares a devastated look with them. Klaus lets her take his place, and stands, watching from above. Kol clings onto his sister, looking hopeful, and Davina continues her spell. "Kol, listen to me, you don't have long. You're going to die, but you will die a witch, and we will consecrate your body. You will join the ancestors of the French Quarter and those spirits can be brought back, and I promise you brother, I will not leave this body until I find a way to bring you home."_

"So, did you...?" Kol asked, pointing at Rebekah's vacant spot. "No, Klaus, apparently," Davina said.

"Huh," he looked down at the only thing keeping him from being entirely naked in front of her. "Uh, so, did you bring my clothes? Because there's a draught and my buttocks are about to fall off."

She was glad he still had his sense of humour, and was reminded of their last moments together. _"I'm not scared," he'd whispered, as she kneeled down to hold his hand. She almost couldn't see his face for the tears, and then he had laughed..._ "Hey, hey, hey! I'm back, what's there to cry about?"

Davina wiped her eyes, then she threw her arms around him. He made a noise like all the air had been knocked out of him, and then returned her kisses, dropping Rebekah's jacket onto the ground. Davina gasped when he picked her up, shedding her clothes, and she returned to his mouth with heated kisses. "I've missed you," she whispered, and he pressed his forehead against hers, bundling her up into his arms. "I love you, Davina Claire," he murmured, kissing her cheeks. Her legs tightened around him, and she heard his grunt against her ear, then they began to make love.

Davina slipped from his sweaty body, her legs shaky, and her heart pounding, but feeling the happiest she'd felt in years. She went to a vase where she'd set aside his clothes and returned them. She smiled, leaving a sweet kiss on his parched lips and whispered. "_Under the same stars there's some guy and he's with his girl, and he's got all the time in the world, and he's right." _Kol held her wrist, deepening the kiss, just as Rebekah walked in.

"Ew! Ew!?" she turned around, bumping right into Klaus and Elijah who were expecting someone else entirely. "I can explain!" she said. Davina and Kol pulled on their clothes, and stood like teenagers busted by their parents. Rebekah made a face, pointing at Davina's fashionable bed-hair, that had bits of dirt and leaves in it, and at Kol's backwards shirt, and open fly. "Family meeting," Elijah announced as if Davina wasn't even there. Kol took her hand and Klaus grimaced, but didn't object.

"If this is about Dahlia, mother already told me how to defeat her." Davina shot him and Rebekah a furious look. "It's ok, sweetheart, Kol's our mother's progeny. He won't die this time, I'll make sure of that," Klaus smirked. "Welcome back to the family, brother," and he hugged Kol, whilst Elijah hugged them both, and then Rebekah ushered her into the group hug. "Always and forever," Rebekah declared. Davina caught Kol's apologetic smile.

**A/N: Or something along those lines. Reviews welcome!**


	14. Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?

**Disclaimer: Not mine, as much as I wish. A/N: Because I love Frozen. Fluff warning. A Klopey story.**

**Do you Wanna Build a Snowman?**

Hope looked out the window, she was often excited by the premise of snow, unlike her father, Klaus, who hid away inside their large house, sitting by the fire and reading his newspaper. Her mother, Hayley, was out at the markets, and Hope was bored. She had an idea. She ran to the library and squinted through the key hole. She made out Klaus with his feet on the coffee table, and heard his distant snores, but that didn't deter her. She did their secret knock, and burst into song.

_"Daad, do you wanna build a snowman? Come on, let's go and play! I never see you anymore, come out the door, it's like you've gone away! We used to be best buddies, and now we're not. I wish you would tell me why? Do you wanna build a snowman?" _Hope listened, and looked through the key hole again. "_It doesn't have to be a snowman!"_

Klaus' voice echoed back to her. _"Go play, Hope!" _He sounded grumpy, and she turned from the door, disappointed. It wasn't fun to play all by herself. She guessed she could ask Kol, he was always up for a snowball fight, but it wasn't the same. _"Ok, bye!" _Hope sang the same song at her Uncle's door and sure enough he was there, and he brought Davina too. Hope wished her parents could be as happy as them.

She built a snowman. Davina found some sticks for its arms while Kol found some pebbles for its eyes. "Well, he needs a nose! Good thing I bought some carrots," Hope jumped in surprise. Hayley retrieved a carrot from her shopping basket, brushing off any loose dirt. "Where's your father?" she asked, looking around. "Grumpy pants is still upstairs. Rebekah?" Kol asked. Hayley sighed. "Must have stayed to chat to Matt."

Hope put the carrot into the snowman's head. "That looks great, Hope!" Hayley said and Hope beamed, watching Davina put more pebbles down the snowman's front. "How about a snow woman?" Hayley said, fixing Hope's jacket, and smiling when her daughter hurried off to find materials with Davina's help. Hayley turned to Kol. "Yes," he smirked, and he scooped up some snow.

They both threw their snowballs at the library windows, causing a racket that forced Klaus to throw open his window. "Get your bottom down here and play with your daughter!" Hayley yelled, her 'wolf' eyes turning yellow. Kol glanced at her, impressed. "I don't want to hear it!" she interrupted Klaus. "If you keep wallowing away in there, you're going to miss our daughter's childhood, and you'll regret it!" The window slammed. Hayley dusted snow from her freezing hands.

Hope and Davina finished making their snow woman. Kol grabbed Hayley, hissing they should hide. He made a few snowballs, passing them around, and pressed his gloved finger to his mouth. Davina held onto a giggling Hope, and Hayley heard Klaus step onto the snow. "Three, two, one..." Kol mouthed, and they launched their snowballs at him. Klaus ducked all, except one. Hope's snowball hit him between the eyes.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," he whispered. "Forgive me?"

"Already forgotten," Hope grinned, and hugged him.

He made a playful growl, causing Hope to trip over a tree root and fall into the snow. "Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Davina went to help and Hayley punched Klaus in the arm. Kol was on full rampage, tossing snowballs and ignoring Hayley's protests. "KOL, that's enough!" Klaus yelled with his clothes wet with ice, and a livid expression. Hope stood in the middle of the chaos when Rebekah walked inside the gate. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" she asked, with bright eyes and flushed cheeks.

**A/N: Just a short drabble. Reviews welcome.**


	15. At A Price

**Disclaimer: not mine, as much as I wish. A/N: Based on ****225Starburst****'s prompt to write a O/S of ****what happens when Hayley is free of the curse &amp; her first confrontation with Klaus. ****I'm so sorry this took me so long to post! Features**** events from the episodes 2x21/22, and I decided to add another story at the end because it's been in my head for weeks &amp; is sort of in the same verse, &amp; if it doesn't happen like that, I'm going to be super disappointed. P.S How good as SDCC?! x**

**At a Price**

Klaus stared through the shutters of Freya's old hideout with much on his mind. Dahlia lurked in the shadows, creator of the storm outside, and altogether his latest nuisance. She yearned to take his child, and although he'd promised Hope to her, after learning every first-born Mikaelson inherited a power beyond their control, he had his misgivings. The centuries had taught him, even his own family couldn't be trusted. "Am I to traipse around in this monsoon you've created?" Klaus rebuked, in response to Dahlia's impatience.

She frowned, her voice sharp in his ear. "This storm is to stop your family from running with the child, so I wonder, are you having second thoughts about standing against them? They are, after all, the family who left you here to rot?" Klaus glared at her. "I assure you there are no second thoughts!" he said. Dahlia reminded him of their agreement. "We struck a bargain, for the benefit of your child, so that she will be delivered to me safely and be content in the presence of her father, but make no mistake, I will take her with or without you."

Klaus sneered at her threats. "Let me clear about one thing, _witch,_ you need me! I know my siblings better than anyone, their strengths, their weaknesses, they are a powerful and determined lot, perhaps capable of evading you for the short year you have until your slumber begins anew, you may well lose everything, but I know how to vanquish those who stand against us, and that is exactly what I intend to do." Klaus said over the claps of thunder.

Lightning lit up the refuge, and Dhalia closed her first, the storm outside stopped. "The storm has served its purpose, now enough delays, I will take what is owed to me, and if the mother resists or attempts to run, I will kill her myself." Klaus returned to his thoughts, and to the shutters which overlooked the bayou. He saw nothing but a blue tinge from the forest pines, and gritted his teeth, thinking through his plan. "Oh, I wouldn't worry about that, I have something planned for Hayley, that is far worse than death," he said.

* * *

Klaus could hear the Crescents sculling around the bayou, he counted about five, and somewhere nearby he caught Hayley and Hope's scents. He needn't keep himself hidden, he thought, after a twig snapped beneath his boots, causing Jackson to bark a warning to his pack. Some fool attacked him from behind, and Klaus rammed the assailant head first into a nearby caravan. The second, he killed. Hayley hugged Hope to her chest as he spoke. "Good evening, Crescents! It will come as no surprise, to learn that things will not be ending well for you," Klaus smirked, dropping the third victim's heart from his hands.

Jackson told Hayley to run, and stood his ground, pulling arrows from his quiver. "You think you can defeat me, with your toys?" Klaus laughed, dislodging the flimsy arrow from his chest and saw Hayley and Hope disappear behind a wall of wolves. "I'm just getting warmed up," Jackson said, raising his bow and taking aim. Klaus pointed at Hayley's retreating figure. "So Hayley runs? And you hold the fort, how valiant, but not so bright. You do remember what happened last time?" Klaus had come close to killing Jackson, before Hayley rudely interrupted. "This won't be like last time," Jackson said. Klaus heard Hayley talking to Mary, her voice faint. _"No, I'm not going to teach my daughter that it's okay to let the ones you love die. Mama's going to catch up with you real quick, okay?"_ Klaus deflected two brazen wolves, laughing when he flung them off like flies. They were meant to be hybrids, like him, but they were a disgrace to his name. Jackson attacked Klaus again, punching him in the right jaw, and ducking when Klaus retaliated. Klaus shoved Jackson to the ground, noticing the wedding band on his left hand.

He had once tried to convince Jackson to become his ally, it seemed like years ago. _"I'm not here to kill you, I'm here to offer you a gift," Klaus said. "I know your power, I know your burden, I'm here to take the latter away." Jackson looked up in disbelief. "You want to make me a hybrid?" Klaus nodded, explaining the properties of Esther's moonlight rings. Jackson had refused._ _"I will not become some blood thirsty vampire, parasite..."_ but when the time came to marry Hayley, he happily accepted, becoming a hybrid to protect Hope, much to Klaus' reluctance. "You have gotten stronger, I reckon you've gone from field mouse to lap dog," Klaus taunted Jackson, breaking his wrist.

He'd never trusted Jackson, merely wanted to use him as a pawn against Elijah, and now he desired Jackson's death. _'I've drawn this out for long enough, but you can hardly blame me, I find the sheer audacity of your plot quite offensive. Hayley is part of my family now, and you seek to use her for your petty ambitions, just admit your true intentions for this farce of a wedding, and I will end this quickly." A bruised and bloodied Jackson crawled over the leaf litter with Klaus towering above, ready to end Jackson's miserable life. _

_"I love Hayley and I will fight for her until I'm dead." Klaus was surprised by Jackson's remaining bout of strength, pulling the log from his chest and throwing it aside. He raised Jackson to his feet. "You told me once that my people were yours too, if you kill me now, promise me, you will help Hayley set her people free." _Klaus gave Hayley a pass that night in the woods, after she had fought him, vouching for Jackson. _"I trust him Klaus, you're not going to kill him, not unless you go through me," Hayley raised her chin, becoming the queen Klaus knew she could be. _

_He cocked his head to the side, studying her fierce expression, and feeling the sting of her punches against his hybrid skin. "You truly believe he is worthy of your trust?" She spat her answer, "Yes!" Klaus sighed, smiling, Hayley had proved she was his equal, and it amused him. "Well, you are stubborn little wolf." Jackson rose from the ground, spitting blood from his mouth. Klaus came towards them. "Perhaps you two were meant for each other. Go on then, tell him, have your wedding, save your wolves, but you mark my words, if you ever betray her, I will find you and I will deposit your head on the end of a spike, perhaps I'll leave it in your grandmother's garden!"_

Jackson slammed his fist upon Klaus' jaw, and Klaus took the blow, then he kicked the Crescent, satisfied when Jackson skidded through the mud some distance away. Klaus beat his fist into Jackson's face, letting go of all his pent up anger, aggression, and fear of losing Hope to this man, this pathetic excuse of a wolf. "Enough!" Hayley came out of nowhere, throwing Klaus off Jackson, and beating what she thought was sense, into him. Dahlia came from the shadows, using her magic to send both wolves, and the others coming to their rescue, to the ground.

Hayley's horror was replaced with suspicion, as if she knew Klaus had betrayed them. "Why is she with you Klaus? Why is she with you?!" Hayley screamed, rising from the mud. "Unlike some, he is doing what is best for his daughter!" Dahlia said. "Oh, I'm going to skin you alive..." Hayley snarled. Dahlia raked her hands through the air, forcing the Crescents to their knees. Hayley screamed, and Klaus imagined it would hurt to have somebody force a curse on you. "What are you doing to us?" Hayley hissed, scared to see her whole pack suffering along with her and her husband.

Klaus came closer to his little wolf. "This? No, this is all me, stealing from Marcel the crescent curse he once used on your pack. Dahlia was all too happy to make the necessary adjustments to accommodate your hybrid nature." He knelt in front of a confused Hayley. "So now you will be trapped in wolf form, saving the full moon, leaving you very little time to cause further mischief, and because of the unification ritual, now they will share your fate, _Queen_!" He pointed at her pack.

Dahlia shared a diabolical smile, and continued with her spell. Hayley squirmed in the mud, screaming as her wolf transformation was forced upon her. She gasped for air, and Klaus listened to her pleas, but did not offer any condolences. "Please, please don't do this, Klaus, she's going to steal our baby?" Klaus rose, his hands behind his back. He frowned. "It was you who tried to steal MY child," he said, loud enough for the whole pack to hear. Tears welled up in Hayley's eyes, as she shook her head. "And for that, you will suffer..."

* * *

Klaus sat at the dining table in the compound, alone, because that's how things were these days. In the nursery, Freya sang to Hope, teaching her control and practicing their magic, their voices buzzing through the baby speaker in front of him. Small steps, she'd say, and Klaus used the same philosophy to win back Elijah's trust, although, he often told himself, everything he'd done had been in their best interests. For them to beat Dahlia, certain people had to be sacrificed. He needed Elijah's full attention, after all, love is a vampire's greatest weakness. Elijah had not been forgiving, and perhaps Klaus should have known better, Gia was not the first of his brother's girlfriends he'd killed, and now he had cursed Hayley.

Both actions had caused a rift between the Originals, causing Elijah to be Klaus' worst enemy, and despite his joking with Rebekah that their falling out might take a decade to get over, deep down Klaus worried Elijah may never forgive him_. "Now we've fought together over the centuries, and once again, to break your enemy, you broke your family, whatever the outcome tonight, you will no longer see me by your side, you want to be alone, well congratulations you have your wish!" _Klaus poured himself a glass of pinot noir, listening to the parade outside. Marching bands and buskers performed, Gumbo wafted through his open window, but the music did not calm his nerves.

It had been a month since he'd cursed the Crescents, and the full moon was only hours away. Rebekah had left, Klaus speculated to spend the rest of her night with Marcel, who last he heard, had created some kind of fight club on the other side of the Mississippi river. Klaus had tried to make amends with Elijah by giving up New Orleans, he was too busy looking after Hope to care about his old obsession of ruling his city, and besides he missed his brother. Rebekah's words rang in his ears. "_And whilst your sisters raise your child, what will the child's mother be doing exactly? This dear brother, is not what happiness looks like!"_ Klaus pushed back his chair, thinking he ought to feed, he hadn't been sleeping or eating much, guilt for everything he'd done to his siblings, but mostly what he'd done to Hayley.

His underlying dislike of Jackson had been there since day one, since his so-called story of being Hayley's betrothed. Klaus did not want Hayley to confide in Jackson, to reveal their precious secret about Hope, but she had been so adamant, so fierce, so sure of Jackson. _"And then what, Hope will always be the daughter of Klaus Mikaelson, the hybrid killer with a thousand enemies! Don't you get it, it's you, you're the threat. You are so paranoid that you can't see that this wedding can help her, she can come home, the wolves will be on our side." _He could not help but think, as he held the empty bottle in his hand, whether Hayley would lead her pack against him.

He heard Hayley's voice, repeating their conversation in the woods, and knew he had felt something, something he dared not tell anyone. She had not been scared of him, she had stood up to him like she had always done. She had never been his prisoner, nor had he wanted her to be, he only wanted to keep her safe, out of harm's way. He knew Hayley meant well, but trusting Jackson was not the answer. Hayley had not liked what he'd had to say. _"In your paranoid mind, nobody can be trusted...!" Klaus interrupted. "Need I remind you, that I killed my own father in order to protect her!" _

_Hayley crossed her arms and looked into his soul. "Really, that's why you killed him?" she whispered. "Or is it just that you are so terrified of letting someone, anyone in? I know this wedding can work, we can bring our little girl home, but you have to trust me!" Klaus slid his fingers beneath her hair, caressing her chin, the only thing he could think of to reassure her. "I do trust you, more than you know..." She seemed taken aback by his gentleness, and tears formed in her eyes. He needed to stall her, and snapping her neck was the only way. "I just don't trust Jackson." _Klaus left the bottle in the kitchen, returning to the table to pick up the baby speaker and hearing Freya humming a tune alongside the creaks of the rocking chair.

He recalled nursing Hope in his arms, after they had defeated Dahlia. What Hayley had said about him being the threat came to mind, and he had told Hope a story. _"Once upon a time, there was a wolf king, who fought a war for the most precious treasure in all the kingdom, his beautiful little princess, but victory came at a price, allies lost, new enemies made, and so, the wolf king stood alone, happily ever after it was not, but sometimes, even the worse endings are not really endings at all. And you should know, my littlest wolf, that even when all seems to be burnt to ash, there is always another chapter to be told." _Klaus walked through the empty halls, where the music outside had faded into nothingness.

He wanted to paint, to rid himself of his anxieties, and so he put down the baby speaker, surprised to see a paintbrush waiting for him, its bristles still wet. He hadn't slept, but he was adamant it was not he who had left it there. Perhaps this was a new type of revenge from Elijah or Rebekah? He looked at his unfinished canvases, finding his latest. The blue tinged pines were the same, but to their left were two red dots, as though they resembled an animal's eyes staring back at him. Klaus raised his head to see if somebody was there. Perhaps Cami was doing a new psychological study?

He couldn't think how his current state of insomnia or hunger could help her. He half wished she was there, then maybe she would let him feed from her wrist. He removed himself from the room, shutting the double doors, and debated whether to go out into the street. Maybe he could snag a tourist, or see if Rousseau's was open, he needed to talk to someone, maybe he was losing his mind. He climbed the stairs to the nursery, finding Freya had just put Hope in her cot. Hope wore yellow pajamas with Dora the Explorer on them, something Rebekah had picked out. "Goodnight my littlest wolf," Klaus murmured, brushing his daughter's hair from her eyes.

"Goodnight Klaus," Freya said, resting her hand upon his shoulder, a gesture that things between their family would improve. "Freya," Klaus said. Freya had taken Hayley's room, and made it her own. He was grateful for her presence, even if they were only newly friends. He sat down in the rocking chair and closed his eyes. He was asleep soon enough, dreaming of the bayou and hearing Hayley's haunting screams. _This time she confronted him in rags she'd found in the bayou. She stood her ground, and he grabbed her arm, watching her squirm. It wasn't enough to have cursed her, he needed to remind her of the pain he had felt when she had chosen to run, when she had deliberately disobeyed him. "Just because you're human, does not mean I am done punishing you, little wolf!" _

_Klaus gripped her arm by the elbow, and smiled. She shook her head, terrified of him. He broke her fingers one by one, ignoring her pleas to stop. _Klaus yelled, throwing himself out of the rocking chair, his heart beating fast. He saw a figure in the door way, but he could hear Freya downstairs eating ice-cream. Hope was asleep cuddling her little wolf toy, and Klaus saw the moonlight casting shadows against the furniture.

The figure walked inside, and he thought perhaps it was Rebekah, but her footsteps were different. The figure didn't seem to be wearing any clothes. "Hayley?" he murmured. She moved towards Hope's cot, ignoring him, caressing Hope's face. Klaus moved forward, unsure of how to express his feelings. He knew this day would come, but he also knew Hayley was not the type to forgive easily. He wondered whether she had seen Elijah yet. "Freya is teaching her how to control her magic," Klaus said. "Don't speak to me," Hayley hissed, facing him. Her hair was wild with things living in it, her lips chaffed and blue, and limbs caked in dirt.

"You cursed me with Marcel's curse, because I tried to protect my daughter?" She was weak, and clearly had not fed. He had not thought what it meant for her as a hybrid to be cursed, to be a wolf for the most part, and a vampire once every month. Would animal blood sustain her, or would she desiccate? "I was trying to save your life, Dahlia would have killed you!" Klaus murmured. "So you cursed me? Dahlia is dead, and yet, you have done nothing to change it! Were you just going to raise my daughter without me?" Klaus sighed. "Our daughter," he said, trying to guide her into her old room. Hayley shoved him hard in the chest. "Is it true you killed Gia?"

Klaus rolled his eyes, as if she were overreacting as much as Elijah, an act, to hide his true feelings. Hayley pursed her lips. "What do you care?" he deflected. "She was the obstacle between you and your epic love, Elijah?" Hayley shoved him again, not caring when Klaus stumbled into the rocking chair. "Where is your husband? If he shows his face here, I will kill him," Klaus grabbed Hayley's wrist. "You can hate me all you want, but everything I did, I did for Hope, so she could stay in our home, under my care." Hayley narrowed her eyes. "Your care?" she spat. "What do you know about family? You daggered your own siblings and kept them in coffins for centuries!"

Klaus sighed, trying to explain. "I know I haven't been the perfect role model, I know I'm nothing like Elijah or Jackson, but I am Hope's father, and I am doing my best." Hayley snorted. "And I am Hope's mother! I thought we were a family, a dysfunctional one at that, but in order to be a family you have to trust each other! You broke my trust the minute you snapped my neck!" Klaus ducked when Hayley threw a book at his head. "For the hundredth time, I was trying to protect you!" he yelled, using a cushion as a shield. Hayley had stopped throwing books, her weak state getting the better of her.

Freya's voice called up from the stairs. "What's going on up there?" Klaus watched Hayley stumble into the wall. He cautioned forward, checking to see she didn't have anything in her hands. "Just reuniting with the mother of my child," Klaus called back, "do you mind putting on some tea?" Hayley held onto the wall, her knees crumbling beneath her. He checked on Hope whose eyes stared back through the bars of her cot. "You need to feed," Klaus said, offering his hand. _Why hadn't Jackson or Elijah fed her? _"Get away from me," Hayley rasped, swatting his hand away.

"I'm sorry," Klaus murmured, and he meant it. "No, you're not, everything you do benefits you. I once asked you what would happen to me once I gave birth to Hope, and that's the look, the exact look you gave me. You are worse than your parents Klaus, and I swear I'll make you pay for what you've done!" Klaus knelt in front of her. "Take it," he had bitten his wrist, offering her his blood. She shook her head, failing to pull herself up. "Hayley, she would have killed you, I had to make it seem that I did not care, I had to convince her you meant nothing to me..." he murmured.

Klaus tried to wipe her frustrated tears from her face. She flinched, and he could not blame her. "Drink as much as you need, love," he murmured, raising his wrist to her parched mouth. He smiled, trying to reassure her everything would be ok. "And I do care, I've always cared," Hayley took his wrist, her eyes darkening, and she bit down, sucking the blood from his veins. He helped her stand, holding onto her body, and trying to forget the nightmares he'd had over the past month. He helped Hayley into her old room and deposited her onto the bed.

She unlatched herself from his wrist, wiping the blood with the back of her hand. He saw the colour resume her cheeks. "Thanks," she whispered. Klaus nodded, but things between them were not fixed just yet. "Give my wishes to Elijah, and to Jackson, or to whomever you are spending your special day with, you can stay here in the interim, if you want, Freya will not mind if you borrow a dress, and you are welcome to see Hope whenever you wish..." he said. She studied his sincere expression with a frown. "I will ask Freya if she can help break the curse," he added, stepping back, and offering the quilt from the end of the bed to keep her warm.

Hayley took it, glancing through the nursery doors at Hope. "Look after her," she said. "I promise," he smiled. "I'll let you have some time with Hope," Klaus murmured, closing her double doors.

**A/N: So I have two agendas for using so many flashbacks/quotes, I find it fascinating that Klaus began everything with the moonlight rings, offering it to Jackson to create a wolf army to protect Hope, and maybe I need to watch the series again, but didn't Klaus encourage Hayley to marry Jackson, that way he could control her &amp; the wolves? He would still be the alpha, of course. I wanted to highlight Klaus' dislike of Jackson was not only because he didn't want to endanger Hope, but because he's always liked Hayley (and was jealous). I'm sure there will be more angst in the show between Klayley in 3x01, and I doubt she would forgive him so quickly, but I do agree that it should be Klaus to reverse the spell, and I hope he does feel guilt for what he did. Klaus' nightmare was the dream I had, however I cut it down, the dream scared the shit out of me, because I feared for Hayley's safety and I remember thinking in the dream 'where's Elijah?' even though I ship Haylijah purely platonically. The dream made me hate Klaus, thank god it was just a dream! **

* * *

**A/N: Ok, because I know you lot are suffering from withdrawals, I also had this other idea. It acts as an alternate ending to 2x22, and for some context, I thought, what if Hayley was in on the plan, what if Klayley planned the whole thing, and it wasn't Elijah who met Hayley in the bayou? x**

Hayley pushed back branches, forcing herself through and wincing when they scraped against her flesh. She shivered in the cold night air, and her heart raced in anticipation when seeing a figure waiting for her on the cottage steps. Her naked body was covered in bites, scares and animal blood, and she was starving. Her mind was a blur of images, and her legs wobbled beneath her. He caught her when she tripped over her own feet, pulling off his leather jacket and draping it around her shoulders. Hayley's eyes bore into Klaus' soul.

"How is she?" She leaned her body against his for support. "She's fine, Dahlia's dead, the plan worked." Relief and sadness spread through him at the price they had to pay. "Freya's with her now," he said, placing his lips against her cold skin. "You're going to catch your death out here, love. I'll take you home," he said. Hayley stopped him. "Jackson's gone, he took the pack south, and whilst he wanted to kill you, I persuade him not to, even though, under the circumstances, cursing me falls under the most insane plan you've ever had." Klaus chuckled, hugging her tight to keep her warm.

"It was the only thing I could think of, Dahlia had to see that you meant nothing to me, if you had, I dare say she would have killed you just to spite me." Hayley slipped her fingers into his. "So Jackson's really gone?" Klaus asked, surveying the bayou, in-case he would be on the receiving end of vicious werewolf attack. Hayley nodded. "And what of Elijah?" He asked. Hayley shook her head. "He's not the father of my child," she said. "You need to feed, you look terrible," Klaus added, biting his wrist.

Hayley hesitated. "Take it," Klaus encouraged. Hayley wasn't just hungry for blood. She pulled him inside the cottage, the flyscreen banged on its hinges. Hayley shoved Klaus against the nearest wall, she wasn't about to be gentle, and she bit down on his wrist hard. "Take as much as you need," Klaus said, "and then we can ask Freya to reverse this curse-" Hayley wiped the blood from her mouth with the back of her hand, his jacket slid from her shoulders and landed onto the floor. He smirked, taking in her curves and her stance.

"I can handle this curse, but Hope needs you! Promise me you will do your best to raise her?" Klaus nodded. "I promise," he murmured. Hayley pulled his shirt from his head, throwing it to the ground. She practically ripped his belt from his jeans, kissing him in a bout of fiery passion. "You do realize, now I've got your blood in my system, that's all I'll crave every month?" Klaus smirked. "That was my plan all along, love," he said, breaking their string of kisses, and cradling her in his arms. He stepped on something sharp, an old toy car. "I thought you and Elijah were suppose to clean out this place?" Klaus demanded, almost dropping her. "Klaus, shut up about Elijah, and fuck me," Hayley resumed kissing him, grinning when he deposited her onto an old mattress.

"Tell me again why you wanted to do it here, in a cottage full of dust mites, and a germ-infested mattress?" She punched him, her new found strength hurt this time. "Because I love you, and I don't give a fuck about where we are, so long as you fuck me soon," Klaus smirked, spreading her legs wide. "You say the sweetest things to me," Hayley lifted an eyebrow, and he settled himself inside her with a grunt. She bit down on his shoulder, making him almost cum. "A little warning would have been nice?" he said, sliding his right hand beneath her head. "And ruin the surprise?" He saw the mischief in her eyes, mixed with lust and passion. She kissed him, teasing his bottom lip.

She left kisses along his neck, as he bucked against her bruised body. He watched them melt away into nothingness as Hayley fed, but could not shake his guilt for getting her into this mess in the first place. Hayley bit her lip, pulling Klaus on top of her and moaned against his ear, appreciating the way his hands smothered her skin, but knew in comparison to their last encounter, he was holding back. She resumed kissing him, sliding her hands into his hair, and gripping tight. "Klaus, stop worrying, I'm fine!" she said. He felt his shoulder wound heal itself, and her grip loosened the minute he swirled his tongue over her breast. "Physically, but not yet emotionally," he murmured.

She rolled her eyes. The combination of Klaus' tongue and his driving thrusts made her mouth dry. He was satisfied when she finally screamed, riding out her orgasm. "That was-" she gasped for breath, and he grinned, pulling himself free, and lowered his head between her thighs. "Hold that thought, love," he said, and her breaths hitched in her lungs. Hayley threw her head back, groaning into the mattress when Klaus began to clean her. He swirled his tongue over her folds, grazing his teeth against her sensitive areas, and smirked when Hayley screamed his name. "That's it love," he said, teasing her with another two fingers, and counting the seconds between her next orgasm.

Hayley lay sweaty and spent beside him, trying to catch her breath. "How are you feeling, little wolf?" he murmured, kissing her cheek, and wiping his fingers on the mattress. "Loved," she whispered, brushing his sweaty fringe from his eyes. "Hope will want to see you," he murmured, leaning in to kiss Hayley. "And I want to see her," Hayley broke off the kiss, exhaling and feeling content beside him. "Just hold me for a few more minutes," Hayley whispered, snuggling beside him, and burying her face beneath his chin. Klaus smiled, and kissed the top of her head.

**A/N: I'm stopping there, I could write about these two forever, and most likely will, but I need to write the next chapter of Every King Needs an Heir, so do leave feedback for me. Let me know if you have any requests, many thanks! Hope you enjoyed both stories ****225Starburst**** x**


End file.
